


[翻譯] What Child Is This

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代AU。Merlin、Arthur、混亂、一個寶寶和一頂鈴鐺精靈帽的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] What Child Is This

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Child Is This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71404) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> 原作者注：現代AU，部份情節來自1939年的電影”Bachelor Mother”，由David Niven及Ginger Rogers主演，裡面Niven是(看好啦)「Merlin父子」百貨公司裡的兒子。這實在太怪異了，要編我也編不出來，更怪異的是，我在考慮把它改寫成Merlin fic時完全不記得這件事，大概在我腦子裡某處長蜘蛛網了。
> 
> 譯者注：有一段MA肉

 

 Gwen微笑著對他們眼前的景象張開雙臂。「歡迎來到地獄。」她甜美地說。

「哇。」Merlin嘆道，雖然他在道德上及哲學上反對各種形式的放肆的消費主義，尤其是聖誕節，但他仍感到驚嘆。十二月的「Pendragon父子」百貨公司玩具部門真是琳瑯滿目，堆積如山的商品甚至超越了Harrod's最令人髮指的行徑。但至少品味好多了。

他只來過這間百貨一次，考慮到當時他在毛皮部門抗議，他並沒有真的逛過這裡。把自己和一堆貂皮大衣綁在一起可不太方便逛街。所以Gwen在他第一次輪班前的導覽真的開了他的眼界。「Pendragon父子」是一棟歷史悠久的豪華老建築，只招待有錢得令人髮指的人的那種房子。甚至有的部門──像是Gwen負責的在頂樓的藝術及古董部門──一整區的商品完全不貼標價。 _這_ 才叫做高檔。

然而，Merlin也看見他們至少留意到了下層社會的存在，因為出口處有救世軍(Salvation Army)的據點。毫無疑問地，「Pendragon父子」每年捐贈一筆可觀的金額，並馬上花比捐款更高的金額在 _Times_ 買下全版廣告，大肆宣揚他們的善舉。

「來吧，我介紹你認識巨龍。」Gwen說，領著他往玩具部門的中心走，那裡展示著一個看起來很美味的糖果薑餅屋，被一個笑容滿面的巨大聖誕老人，及一群衣著鮮艷的小精靈圍繞著。看到Merlin奇怪的表情，她笑出聲並說，「不，不，沒什麼好擔心的──巨龍只是個開玩笑的綽號而已。我剛開始在這裡工作時她是我的經理，她人很好。你們會處得很好的。」

在那短暫的一刻，Merlin希望自己和Gwen一樣拿藝術史學位，而不是他自己沒用的比較宗教學位。對於拿宗教學位又不想從事教會工作的人來說，在英國能做的工作少得出奇。往好的方面看，他現在能在派對裡喋喋不休地談論一點用都沒有的東西。

「等不及見她了。」他說，試著聽起來熱情些。他真的很感謝Gwen替他弄到這份工作。至少Pendragon給的薪水不錯，而每年這個時候他都真的很缺錢。

「喔，停！請你停下！」

聽到喊聲，Gwen和Merlin都扭頭，正好看見一個年輕男人在前門附近撞倒了一位救世軍的人。那人抓著捐款袋，試著推開擁擠的購物人群。最後他挫敗地吼了一聲，放棄了前門，轉身沿著主廊移動，無疑是想要找尋別的出口。

Gwen和Merlin對看一眼，然後兩人都跑了起來。「我知道一條捷徑！我去攔截他！」Gwen喊道，消失在一條側邊走道裡。Merlin衝過驚訝的聖誕老人身邊，像滑雪選手避開旗桿般在顧客間穿梭。

跑了數十公尺後，他突然看不見搶匪了，他伸長了脖子，邊跑邊試著越過顧客的頭頂找到他。不幸的是，這也代表他無法即時注意到身邊的情況，所以他沒看見那個金髮男子，直到他的視野被一張驚訝的臉佔據，下一秒Merlin便直直撞上了那個人，把他給撞倒了。

「該死！」Merlin喊道，摔在地上──或說摔在那人身上，雖然他比地板柔軟得多，但也易怒得多。

「你── _白痴_ ！」那個人喊道，推著他。「馬上從我身上下去！」

「對不起。」Merlin說，從那人身上滾下來，並伸手想幫他起來。「我剛才是想要──」

「你到底多智障才會在擠滿人的百貨公司裡奔跑？」那人喊道。他揮開Merlin的手，自己站了起來。

Merlin站直了，開始覺得有點被那人的態度惹毛了。「我不知道，」他頑固地說。「但我確定你很快就會用你最大的音量告訴我。」

金髮男子睜大了眼睛，顯然他是個上流社會混蛋，不習慣被別人用這種態度說話。他吸一口氣，正要開口爭論時，Gwen向他們衝了過來。

「Merlin，你在這裡呀。」她喘著說。

「對不起，Gwen。」Merlin嘆道。「他逃走了嗎？」

「別擔心。我在途中碰到Morgana──她和我一起在藝術品部門工作──我們兩個逮到了人。她和一個美妝部門的小伙子正抓著他，等警察來。你迷路了嗎？」

「呃，沒有。」Merlin說。

「喔，哈囉，Arthur。」Gwen向那個金髮男子說。「對不起，我有點分心，沒看見你在這兒。」

「是的，看來這是常見的情況。」Arthur挖苦地說，並看向Merlin。

「等一下，」Merlin說，「你是說你認識這個人？他也在這裡工作嗎？」

Gwen挪動了一下。「呃，是啊，他在這裡工作。」她猶豫地說。

「發生了什麼事？」Arthur問Gwen。

Gwen指向大門。「有個人撞倒了那個救世軍的年輕人，搶走了捐款箱。」她說。「我和Merlin剛才衝去要抓他。」

Arthur搖搖頭。「什麼人在這種時節和窮人搶錢呀？」

「更窮的人？」Merlin小聲說。他能感受到Arthur瞪視的重量，但他沒理會他。

Gwen難過地搖搖頭。「你猜得不遠。那是Andy，他偶爾會來討零錢。他──我有時會和他說說話，他過得並不好。」她嘆了口氣，補充道，「不過，我想救世軍不會控告他，雖然那年輕人受了點傷。說不定他們甚至會幫助他。」

Merlin向Arthur的方向歪了下頭，「所以這是誰？在這裡上班的某個位子很大的人是吧？不過我想在『Pendragon父子』沒人是沒幾個臭錢的。」

Gwen瞥了一眼Arthur，然後嘆了口氣。「Merlin，這位是Arthur Pendragon。」她說，聞言Merlin的膝蓋好像顫抖了一下。「他就是『Pendragon父子』裡的兒子。也就是你的新老闆。」

Merlin慢慢地轉向他，發現Arthur正瞪著他瞧。

「你在這裡上班？」Arthur質問道。

「我想也不長了。」Merlin弱弱地說。

Arthur眼中閃過一道光芒，既頑皮，又淘氣，且純然地邪惡。

「喔不，」Arthur說，揚起了嘴角。「事實上，我有份 _完美_ 的工作要給你。」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Gwen在午休時來看他，咯咯笑個不停。「帽子不錯呀。」

「不好笑。」Merlin搖搖頭說，然後又停下，因為他整顆頭都在叮噹作響。他已經叮噹作響了三個小時，都要瘋了。「我想上帝在懲罰我不相信祂的存在。」

Gwen蹙眉。「這個理論的前提是你要先知道祂存在，所以祂也沒什麼好生氣了不是嗎？」

「不完全是。我現在也相信上帝是個心胸狹隘的小混球。」他拿下帽子，摸摸頭髮。「對不起，Gwen。我沒時間換衣服，但我也不可能穿成這樣出去吃飯。」

Gwen拍拍他的手臂，於是又響起一陣叮噹聲。「我去買回來，我們一起在休息室吃，好嗎？我請客。」

「Gwen，你不必──」

「我當然要請。我們要慶祝你上工第一天呀。再說，巨龍說你是她看過最棒的小精靈。」她向他微笑，然後放開了他的手臂。

「謝謝你親愛的，」Merlin說，「你真是個女王。」

「嗯哼，才不呢。」她答道。「我馬上回來。」Merlin目送她離開，試著壓下想尖叫著衝出這棟大樓的衝動。

「把帽子戴回去。」

聽到這聲音，Merlin轉身，但他早就知道那是誰了。「現在是我的午休時間， _陛下_ 。」他說，揮舞仍抱著帽子的手臂，嘲弄地一鞠躬，從領子到鞋子都叮噹響。

Arthur抿起嘴唇。「但你還是站在店裡，」他指出。「如果你不想穿全套劇服，就去只有員工才能進去的地方。」

「我正要這麼做。」Merlin喃喃地說。「對了，」他忍不住補上一句，「我大概半個早上都沒戴帽子。你知道很多小小孩會怕戴大帽子的人嗎？你該考慮讓一些精靈不戴帽子，才不會把幼兒嚇得四處尖叫。」

Arthur目瞪口呆，部下竟然如此無禮地對他說話，他驚呆了。這時，一個大概五、六歲的小男孩和他的母親經過他們身邊。她正試著把他拖向排隊等著和聖誕老人說話的孩子們那裡，而他則以相同的決心反抗著。Merlin在那母親背後翻了個白眼，並喊道，「請等一下。」

那位母親轉過身來，Merlin在小男孩身旁蹲了下來。「哈囉，」他說，「我是Merlin。」

「我的名字是Geoffrey。」男孩不高興地說。雖然心情不佳，他仍很有禮貌。大概是與生俱來的個性。

「聽著，」Merlin輕聲說，「我知道他看起來很大很嚇人，但我可以告訴你，他其實人很好。」

Geoffrey搖搖頭。「我不管。我不想看聖誕老人。反正他不會給我我想要的禮物。」

Merlin皺起眉頭。這對母子和店裡其他人一樣衣著光鮮。他不認為錢會是個問題，也就是說一定有別的原因。他抬頭看向母親，但她的表情難以解讀。「告訴你，」Merlin大著膽子說。「我很了解那老傢伙。你為什麼不告訴我你想要什麼，我就能告訴你我們工作室裡做不做得出來？」

Geoffrey咬著嘴唇，怯怯地向Merlin靠近。「我，呃，我想要那種打掃玩具，有吸塵器的那種。我想要幫媽咪打掃家裡，但父親說男孩子不做那種事。」

Merlin壓下對那位父親的怒氣，沒讓情緒顯現在臉上。他以足夠讓那位母親聽見的音量說：「你媽咪怎麼說呢？」

「她說她認為我想要幫忙很棒。」男孩驕傲地說。

Merlin噘起嘴，想到了一個點子。他不確定站在他身後的那個男人會不會同意，但他才不在乎呢。「Geoffrey，媽咪打掃的時候，你爸爸在家嗎？」

Geoffrey搖搖頭。「不。他說灰塵讓他鼻子不舒服。」

「我有個點子。先提醒你，我得去和那個穿紅衣服的人談談，這個要求不太尋常，所以我不能保證他做得到。但也許我能請聖誕老人把禮物放在別的地方──不放在樹下，也許別的你和媽咪找得到的地方。你有什麼好地點嗎？」

Geoffrey想了一下，眉頭緊皺，然後他大聲說。「樓梯下的碗櫥！父親從來不去那裡。」

Merlin抬頭看向那母親，後者正專注地看著他。「樓梯下的碗櫥。」他清晰地重覆道。她仍凝視著他，雖然她表現得文風不動，但他猜她也許動搖了一點。「很好，我會告訴他的。如果他做得到，他就會這麼做。但如果他沒辦法，我希望你別放棄，好嗎？堅持下去，不要因為別人的想法而放棄你想要的東西。」

「就算是父親嗎？」男孩輕聲說。

「就算是父親。」Merlin也輕聲說。

Geoffrey長長地盯著他看，然後嚴肅地點點頭。「謝謝你。」他說，並伸出手。Merlin吞嚥了下，並握住那隻小手，搖了搖。

小男孩和他的母親走掉後，Merlin站起身，害怕Arthur不知會作何反應。他鼓起勇氣瞥了Arthur一眼，雖然Arthur對他皺著眉，但看來並不生氣。他的表情更像困惑的樣子，好像Merlin剛做了一件完全出乎他預料的事。

那表情在Merlin迎上他視線後馬上消失了，換上一副空白的表情。Merlin還來不及思考這代表什麼，Arthur便清清喉嚨說：「好吧，很快又有一對夫妻要打離婚官司了，我猜。」

Merlin覺得肚子一陣翻攪。「你要我怎麼辦？」他厲聲說。「告訴一個六歲孩子他的父親認為他是個怪胎？」

「等一下，我不是──」

「很抱歉，Mister Pendragon，現在是我的午休時間。」Merlin打斷他。他用力把那頂精靈帽戴到頭上，走向後台，他的胃扭成一團，什麼也吃不下了。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「你怎麼回事？」Arthur的父親質問道。「你幾乎沒碰午餐。」

Arthur回過神來。「沒什麼，只是不太餓。」這當然是個謊言。他餓死了。但他無法停止想著某個惱人的員工，好往自己嘴裡送食物。他努力想停下，但仍無法克制地在腦中一次次回播Merlin對那小男孩說的話，鼓勵那孩子做自己。

說得倒容易，Arthur心想，那人可能是那種古怪的藝術學生，對世界沒有實際的責任感。

Uther挑起眉毛，但沒說什麼。他轉向Morgana問道：「你解決修復小組的問題了嗎？」

「是的。」Morgana簡潔地答道，「好幾天前就解決了。」

「太好了。Arthur，聖誕節的新員工招得怎麼樣了？」

Arthur在桌下握緊了拳頭。「都訓練好了。」

「今年沒有瘋子嗎？」Morgana問道。

Uther做了個怪表情。「Morgana。」

「喔拜託，每年都有一個，你知道的。記得去年我們發現有個女孩在女用內衣部試穿給客人看嗎？」

「別提醒我。」Arthur說。他們花了好幾週才說服上議院，那並不是「Pendragon父子」的常規服務。

「所以我的意思是，總會有個瘋子出現的。」Morgana堅稱。Arthur的嘴唇抿成了一條薄線。他絕不會告訴她已經出現一個了。反正，Merlin看起來也不瘋，只是非常熱誠且對孩子非常有一手，而且顴骨很漂亮──

Morgana在他面前揮揮手。「Arthur，你確定你沒事嗎？」

「很好，很好，非常好。」Arthur說，用叉子戳著他的沙拉。

「不過，Morgana有道理。」他的父親思考著。「我想你該親自看過所有臨時雇員的背景。我們不希望去年的事件再重演。最好今天之前做完。」

「但我們上週就招了超過七十個人。」Arthur抗議道。

Uther抬起頭，直直看著Arthur。

Arthur嘆了口氣。「是的，父親。」他怨恨地瞪了Morgana一眼。她還有點良心，至少看起來很抱歉的樣子。當然他大部分時候都在辦公室待到很晚，但他今天沒心情留在店裡。發生早先那件事後，他覺得坐不太住，想出去走走，沉澱一下。檢閱七十個員工的資料會讓他忙到關門時間的。

 _好啦，_ 他腦袋裡一個背叛的小聲音提醒他， _反正你又沒什麼更有趣的計畫。_

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Merlin離開員工休息室時，店已經關了，所有顧客都離開了。他值了兩個班，因為有另一位精靈打電話來請病假，雖然他很高興能多賺點錢，但他的腳到明天可能不會感謝他。精靈的鞋子又丟臉又不舒服，且它們不是設計來連穿上十二個小時的。

巨龍──Mrs. Kilgarrah──早就回去了，但她離開前拍拍Merlin的肩膀並稱讚了他，說他太適合做銷售了。Merlin想到就發抖(她力道大得令他差點跌倒──她是個很魁梧的女人，手掌像晚餐盤一樣大)，但他得承認今天沒有他以為的可怕。他喜歡和小孩說話，看到他們的小臉蛋看見聖誕老人時亮起的樣子，令他心裡發暖。考慮到他基本上認為聖誕節是個組織化的宗教及滿身銅臭味的資本主義者的陰謀，能從另一個觀點看待節日也挺新奇的。

他向值第二班聖誕老公公的人道了晚安，一邊扯掉巨大的黑色靴子，一邊向門口走去。玩具部門已經完全熄燈了，唯一的光源來自主走道。Merlin經過聖誕節展示區，向人工雪及填充麋鹿露出微笑。

然後他聽到一聲小小的，抽鼻子的哭聲，他停下了腳步。

那聲音消失了，Merlin等了一會兒，一點聲音也沒有，於是他認為那只是他的想像。他走了幾步，然後又停了下來，因為那聲音又響起了。

「搞什麼──」Merlin隨著那聲音的方向走去，推開「聖誕老人的歡樂世界」的大門，在微弱的光線中小心地走著。他不停眨眼，試著適應黑暗，一步一步走。

他看見有東西在動，當那哭聲的音量提高到哭號時，Merlin終於看清了聲音的來源。

在聖誕老人的寶座上，有個被包在藍色毯子裡的嬰兒，小小的手臂無助地揮動著。Merlin急忙衝向前，急得差點絆倒自己，他在那孩子滾下椅子前將他一把抱住。

「哈囉。」Merlin喃喃地說，寶寶揮舞的手打在他的嘴上。你是誰呀？」

嬰兒當然沒回答他，只咿咿呀呀地盯著他看。

「好吧，我們看看該拿你怎麼辦，嗯？」Merlin說，走回主走道去。他不知道這個時間要去哪找個主管，所以他想找保全人員也可以。好幾分鐘後終於給他找到了一個。

「我的天呀，」保全人員──Leon──喃喃地說。「誰會把嬰兒丟在一間店裡？」

「可能來退貨換一個功能更多的新模型吧。」Merlin乾乾地說。Leon只乾乾地瞪著他，然後拿出手機按了一個鍵。

「Gawaine？是我。有個新來的發現了有趣的東西。有哪位主管現在還在嗎？」他停下，聽著回答。「他在？好，我們最好讓他知道。」又暫停了一下，Leon瞥了一眼Merlin及寶寶。「是啊，我想這個很重要。好。」他收起手機，向電梯點點頭。「去吧。」他說。

Merlin皺眉。「我要去找誰？」

「去頂樓，小子。」Leon告訴他。「Arthur Pendragon親自見你。」

Merlin垮下了肩膀。「我，呃，我不能就把嬰兒給你嗎？我想我今天已經受夠Arthur了。」

Leon再次向電梯點點頭，Merlin嘆了口氣。「好吧，我想也是。」他說。他懷裡的嬰兒開心地咯咯笑了起來，拍打著他的下巴。

「謝了。」Merlin對嬰兒說，電梯門關上了，「真的，太謝謝你了。」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「那是個嬰兒。」Arthur說。

Merlin沖他翻白眼。「我看得出你為什麼能有這麼大的辦公室。」他乾乾地說，「什麼都逃不過你的法眼。」

「你要我拿他怎麼辦？」Arthur暴躁地質問道，因為，好嘛，那句話的確挺蠢的，但他不會向Merlin坦承的。

「我在你的店裡找到這個寶寶。」Merlin解釋道，說得很慢，好像在對醉鬼或白痴說話一樣。「在聖誕老人的寶座上。我想這表示你要負責。」

「但他關我什麼事呀！」Arthur抗議道。「是我的店沒錯，我的意思是──」他停下，被自己的思路嚇到了。但如果被媒體知道，有個棄嬰被丟在「Pendragon父子」，人們就是會這麼想。

Merlin揚起眉毛。「好吧，我的意思真的不是說這孩子是你 _個人的責任，_ 」他慢慢地說，「但那就說明了為什麼有人把寶寶丟在你家門口，不是嗎？」他端詳Arthur的臉，然後是寶寶的臉，看長得像不像。他突然滿面笑容地看向Arthur，然後說：「我認為他有你的眼睛！」

Arthur試著回想上一次他和自己右手以外的人發生性行為是什麼情況，並驚恐地發現他印象模糊。去年的不景氣害他幾乎天天加班。要是Merlin知道這有多不可能就好了──但Arthur也不會告訴他這個。「他多大了？」

Merlin舉起嬰兒，好像在稱重一樣。「我不知道──大概三個月吧，我猜。」

「我那時候沒有──跟誰在一起。」Arthur說。「我是說，就是他──」他揮了揮手。

「受胎？」Merlin說。

「是的。」Arthur咬著牙說。

「哼嗯，」Merlin說，顯然不買單。「我想我可能估錯他的大小。再說，他可能是早產──」

「總之這個可能性是不存在的。」Arthur厲聲說。

Merlin的眉毛挑得更高了。「喔，」他說，「我不知道你是同性戀。」

「我不是！」Arthur說，也許比必要的大聲了些。嬰兒動了動，揮著小小的手臂。Merlin後退了一小步，表情冷了下來。「我不是說同性戀有什麼不好──喔，算了。重點是，我們天殺的該拿他怎麼辦？」

「你是說 _你_ 天殺的該拿他怎麼辦。」Merlin糾正他，把嬰兒遞向Arthur。「這是你的店。」

Arthur舉起雙手。「我對小孩不太行。」這是實話。他的表妹Vivien去年生了個寶寶，完美的金髮，脾氣差到像地獄派來的。他一直避免抱他、哄他或任何需要和他互動的情況，他才不要在一個陌生的孩子身上災難重演。

「我確定你要是試試看的話，會和小孩處得很好的。」Merlin安慰他。「來吧，這不難──」

Arthur不高興地哼了一聲，慢慢地放下手。「你一定要留下來。不管要把他送去哪，我都需要幫助。」

「好吧。」Merlin說，走近Arthur，把那團扭動的毯子交給他。「給你，別擔心不會抱，你只要──」

嬰兒已經快被移到Arthur手臂裡時，發出了最令人血液凝結的哭聲，差不多是僵屍電影等級的。

「Oh my God，他討厭我，快拿回去！」Arthur喊道，瘋狂地試著把小孩丟回Merlin懷裡。

Merlin嘆了口氣。「好吧，給我──不，沒事的，慢慢來。」他命令道，一會兒後Arthur就從這個小壞蛋手中被拯救出來，又可以呼吸了。Merlin輕輕地搖著他，像慢舞一般左右踩著腳步，小東西馬上就安靜了。Arthur發現自己正看得入迷，馬上逼自己清醒過來。

「字條呢？」他質問道，「有附字條嗎？關於他身份的線索之類？」在黑白老電影裡，棄嬰旁邊總是有張字條的。

但顯然時代不一樣了，因為Merlin難過地搖搖頭。「沒有字條。」他說。

「喔，天殺的。」Arthur嘆道，一隻手耙過頭髮。「好吧，我想我們得帶他去收容被拋棄的孩子的地方。」

Merlin停下搖擺的動作，瞪著Arthur。「幹嘛？」Arthur質問道，一會兒後Merlin搖搖頭，又繼續搖。

「沒事。」他喃喃地說，低頭看著孩子。「我──只是希望你不要在他面前那樣講。」

Arthur張口想告訴Merlin別傻了──這孩子才出生沒多久，才聽不懂「拋棄」這種詞──但當Merlin抬頭看他，他卻說不出口。他走向衣帽架，穿上外套和圍巾。「走吧。」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


聖瑪莉醫院小兒科在半夜時是個意外地令人沮喪的地方，雖然牆壁色彩鮮艷，燈光微弱的等候區也有玩具。Merlin和Arthur已經抱著孩子在這裡待了兩個小時了，醫護人員給他做了一系列檢查，最後連Merlin的安撫技巧都沒用了。護士又來抽一次血樣時，嬰兒落下了疲倦、生氣的淚水。

「聽著，你不認為你們已經從這孩子上抽夠多東西了嗎？」Arthur問那名護士，Merlin再一次把哭泣的嬰兒在懷裡抱緊。「我想他快被抽乾了。」

「是的，全部做完了。」護士告訴他們，「謝謝。」她拿著血樣離開，Arthur怒瞪著她的背影。

Merlin沒說，但他很意外Arthur堅持陪著他們做完檢查。他以為上流社會的大爺會把事情全丟給Merlin和醫護人員。但Arthur在那兒詢問每個程序的目的和必要性其實拖慢了進度。雖然Merlin很想把他的行為歸因至他的控制狂個性，但他看得出不只如此。在Arthur那不安、幾乎是緊張的舉止後，一定還有什麼原因，但Merlin還不了解他，猜不出那是什麼。

「也差不多了。」她關上門後，Arthur低聲抱怨。他轉向Merlin，往哭泣的寶寶的後腦勺伸出手，但還沒碰到又放下手。Merlin皺起眉頭，被這個動作弄迷糊了。Arthur在店裡時並沒有要碰或抱寶寶的意思。但他還來不及細想，便聽到有人敲門，一個女人探頭進來。

「哈囉。」她說，走向前向Arthur伸出手。「你一定是Mr. Pendragon。我是收養協會的Penelope Brightwood。」她向Merlin點點頭，後者兩手都抱著孩子。「這就是我們的小傢伙嗎？他好像不太開心呢。」

「他在被又戳又刺了兩小時之前都還好好的。」Arthur抱怨道。「那真的有必要嗎？」

「恐怕是的。」Ms. Brightwood說，將手放在寶寶的頭上，正是剛才Arthur打算做的動作。「最好是早點解決掉健康檢查，這樣我們才能盡快確定寶寶的狀況，說不定還能藉此追蹤到父母。不幸的是，這種方式很難真的確定身份。」

「而且也要出生日記有登記才有用。」Arthur有點尖酸地說。

Ms. Brightwood猛地抬起頭。「是的。顯然你已經深思熟慮過了。」

「兩小時可以做很多事。」Arthur咬牙切齒地說，好吧，他受夠了，Merlin心想。

「你替寶寶找到地方待了嗎？」Merlin問道，向前走了一步。

Ms. Brightwood慢慢地將注意力從Arthur身上轉移到Merlin。「我很抱歉，Mr──」

「Emrys，」Merlin說，「Merlin Emrys。是我發現他的。」

「是的，Mr. Emrys，我找到了一個地方。恐怕是暫時的──我們現在有點超出負荷了，但我還是找到了一位寄養媽媽，她同意多收一個。」

Merlin皺著眉。「多收一個？她已經有幾個了？」

「寄養的三個，自己的兩個。」她一定是讀懂了Merlin的表情，因為她換了話題。「好，我想該把他交給我了。」

她伸出手要接過嬰兒時，Merlin不由自主地抱緊了他。「也許我應該──再安撫他一會兒。」他說，繼續搖著仍嗚嗚叫著的小傢伙。

Ms. Brightwood放下手並後退。這時，又有人敲了門，她轉身開門，讓另一位女人進來。這位女士顯然就是寄養媽媽，雖然Merlin說不清他是怎麼知道的。她看來就像那種誰都想要的媽媽。她微笑著，面容和善，大約四十出頭，他猜想。她看見孩子，笑得更開了。

「喔，他真可愛。」她柔聲說，走到Merlin身旁，用一隻手指舉起寶寶的手。「哈囉，小朋友。Penny知道我一看見你就會迷上你了，是不是呀？她是對的。」

「謝謝你馬上趕來，Sarah，」Ms. Brightwood說，「太感謝你了。」

「不必，不必，」她說，「總是有辦法多收一個的，但我們得把他和其他孩子隔開就是了。」

「什麼意思？」Arthur問道，向前踏了一步。寄養媽媽困惑地看著他。

「這是Arthur Pendragon，Sarah。」Ms. Brightwood說。不知怎地她語氣有點沉重，Merlin心想。「Mr. Pendragon，這是Sarah McTavish。孩子是在他的店裡被發現的。」

「啊，」Sarah點點頭。「很高興認識你。Arthur，我們得把他和其他孩子隔開是因為有兩個孩子肚子痛，我不想要這個小傢伙也生病。」

Arthur看向Merlin和寶寶，一臉恐慌。「你要把這個孩子帶去一個有──可能是 _流感_ 的家庭？」

「Arthur，」Merlin嘶聲說，因為兩個女人顯然要炸毛了。「沒人說是流感！」

「也沒人說 _不是_ 。」Arthur頑固地堅持道。

「Mr Pendragon，我可以保證寶寶不會有健康風險。」Ms. Brightwood哼道，「現在，我想我們已經耽誤兩位夠久了。」

她強硬的語氣令Merlin終於走向前，把寶寶移到Mrs. McTavish懷裡。僅管有其他孩子生病的問題，但他相信孩子在她手中會得到良好的照顧。

「喔，這就對了。過來，親愛的。」Mrs. McTavish輕聲說，Merlin感到他承受了好久的重量離開他手中。他以為把責任交給更有經驗的人後，自己會鬆一口氣，但他沒想到自己一放手，便感到胸口一陣劇烈的失落感。

「我不知道──」Arthur開口，但Merlin用力搖頭打斷了他。

「Arthur，我們走吧。」他低聲說，總算把目光從寶寶身上移開，並轉身離開。「這裡已經沒有我們的──」

他身後，那嬰兒突然發出一聲可怕的哭喊，令之前他發出的所有哭叫都黯然失色。Merlin馬上回頭，看見他在Mrs. McTavish懷裡扭動著，雙手雙腳都朝他們的方向揮動。

Mrs. McTavish低聲吟著安慰的話語，並搖著寶寶，但什麼都沒用。淚水不停流下，他大口抽氣，臉色通紅。

「Merlin，」Mrs. McTavish堅決地說。「過來，年輕人。」

Merlin照做了，驚訝地發現她是要把寶寶遞回到他手上。小傢伙馬上安靜了下來，雙手抓住Merlin的毛衣。

「哇。」Merlin輕聲說，再度開始搖著孩子，輕易地進入了韻律中。「那真是──呃。」

Mrs. McTavish觀察著他，並點點頭。「你做得很不錯。你自己有孩子嗎？」

「喔不不，」Merlin說，「我媽以前是寄養媽媽──現在也還是。我以前住在家裡時會幫忙。」

Mrs. McTavish向Ms. Brightwood挑起一邊眉毛，然後看向Merlin。「你有急救證照嗎？」她突兀地問Merlin。

「有。」Merlin回答，不知道事情會如何發展。

「你最近有做過犯罪紀錄查詢嗎？」(criminal records check)

Merlin皺著眉。「上禮拜才做過，百貨公司聘人時要求的。」

「Sarah，我不知道──」Ms. Brightwood開口。

Mrs. McTavish指著孩子。「事實擺在眼前，Penny。我已經兩天沒睡好覺了，雖然Mr. Pendragon表達的方式很混帳，但他說得對──我最好別讓這寶寶染上Tasha和Malcolm的病。尤其當我們有另一個選項的時候。」

「他不在合格名單上。」Ms. Brightwood固執地說。Merlin臉色一白，他看向Arthur，後者看起來和他一樣蒼白。什麼名單？

「你可以明天寄一份評估表給他，」Mrs. McTavish堅定地說，「我有預感他會通過的。」她對Merlin說，「你不介意Penny明天聯絡你母親吧？她可以告訴我們你的經驗。」

「呃，不，我不介意。她的名字是Hunith。」Ms. Brightwood拿出紙筆，Merlin寫下了他母親的名字及電話號碼。「她住在Gloucester。」

Mrs. McTavish向Arthur點點頭。「同時，我確定『Pendragon父子』能替他的人格擔保。」

Merlin張開嘴想指出他今天是第一天上班，他不認為Arthur能救他於水火之中，但Arthur替他說話了。

「你的意思不會是要 _Merlin_ 照顧這個嬰兒吧。」Arthur向前一步。「太扯了。」

Mrs. McTavish揚起眉毛。「親愛的，在我看來他做得相當好。」

「但我不──我已經有工作了！我不能就這樣辭職照顧一個孩子呀。」Merlin抗議道，想賺夠錢買聖誕禮物及付房租的希望似乎迅速離他遠去。

「好，夠了。」Arthur厲聲說。他從大衣內袋裡掏出一個小匣子，從裡面抽出一張名片，遞給Ms. Brightwood。「你可以明早打給我，我們再討論怎麼解決。現在孩子需要休息，我們一整夜在這裡不知所措是沒辦法讓他休息的。跟我來，Merlin。」

「我──我要跟你去哪裡？」Merlin急匆匆地說，Arthur一隻手放在他手肘上，帶著他走向門。

「我有另一份工作給你。」Arthur說，收緊了下巴。

「喔天啊，」Merlin輕聲說，「和上一份工作一樣糟嗎？」

「我想糟得多。」Arthur說，他打開門，先讓抱著寶寶的Merlin過去。寶寶快樂地吸著鼻子，頭枕在Merlin肩上。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Arthur痛恨醫院。他已經超過十五年沒走進任何一間醫院了，他發過誓再也不踏進去的。這次他費了好大的力氣才走進那扇門，Merlin說得對，他的確對這孩子有責任，靠。幸好他去了，不然他們仍被那個該死的社工人員困在那兒。也許他有一點太──好吧，唐突──但她活該，他是這麼想的。

如果說今晚他表現得不好，現在他可受到報應了。Merlin臉上不悅的表情就是懲罰。

「那是什麼？」Merlin質問道，指著Arthur費力從閣樓搬下來的東西。

「你不是說你照顧過小孩嗎，」Arthur回答他，「這是嬰兒床，當然。精確來說，這是我的嬰兒床。」

Merlin彎腰仔細檢視，熟睡的寶寶仍抱在懷裡。「我不認為這是你的嬰兒床，」他觀察著，「因為這樣一來，你一定至少一百歲以上了。」

「顯然這不是一開始就是我的，」Arthur哼道，「它本來是我曾祖父的，接著便代代相傳。」

Merlin站直了。「你的意思是你小時候，你父親讓你睡在那個破舊東西裡。」

「這可是傳家寶！」Arthur厲聲說，怒火衝冠。

「小聲點。」Merlin低聲說。「我不管是不是傳家寶，它不夠安全。護欄的寬度剛好夠寶寶的頭卡在裡面──」

「好啦，好啦，那你說我們把他放哪？」Arthur擺擺手問道。他給Merlin的客房雖然很豪華，但並不是個育嬰房。

Merlin向牆角的櫃子點點頭。「拿一個底下的抽屜出來。」

Arthur倒抽一口氣。「你瘋了嗎？我們不能把他放在抽屜裡。」

「當然可以。我小時候就常睡在抽屜裡。把四邊都鋪好，它就比那個搖搖晃晃的舊玩意兒好多了。」

Arthur好一會兒站在那兒不說話，拳頭握緊又放鬆，然後他點點頭。「好。很好。」他咕噥道，並走向櫃子。

在十五分鐘的低聲爭執及被Merlin輕聲但堅決地命令後，寶寶終於躺在他的臨時嬰兒床裡，快樂地吸著自己的拳頭。他倆坐在一起，背靠在床邊，Arthur終於覺得自己繃緊的肌肉放鬆了下來。

「我覺得他不應該那樣，」Arthur說，他指的是寶寶。「聽說那樣不好。」

「噓，」Merlin說，「你可以明天早上再給他買個奶嘴。」

「你列張清單，我叫人把東西送來。」醫院給了他們一個奶瓶、幾片尿布和一些奶粉，以後他們需要的東西還多著呢。

Merlin看向他。「Arthur......」

Arthur仰頭靠上床墊，並閉上眼睛。「什麼？」

「你的計畫是什麼？我是說，關於寶寶的計畫？」

「我沒有計畫。」Arthur說，突然覺得好累。「我只是──待不下去了。」他猛地睜開眼睛。那句話從哪冒出來的？他冒險瞥了一眼，發現Merlin正盯著他看，眉心微微皺著。

Arthur咬緊下巴。「我付你原本在店裡三倍的薪水，包吃包住，照顧這個寶寶直到他找到永久住處為止。」

Merlin向他眨眨眼。「呃。」

「不夠嗎？」

「不，那很好──」

Arthur勉強站起來。「很好。七點吃早餐。你有什麼不吃的嗎？」

「沒。但我想請你幫個忙──」

「什麼？」Arthur問道，手按在後腰上，企圖表現出難以親近的姿態。他沒忘記自己邀請了一個完全的陌生人進他家──其實是他父親的家──來照顧一個嬰兒，這個嬰兒可能讓Pendragon家在生意最重要的一季名聲掃地，且他欠這個陌生人人情。這種情況下，那人隨時可能向他提出不合理的要求。

Merlin嘆了口氣。「你可以借我件睡覺用的t-shirt嗎？還有牙刷？」

Arthur眨眨眼。「喔，」他說。「對，抱歉。」

「沒關係。」Merlin聳聳肩，溫和地說：「我是說，我可以明天再回去打包，但今晚──」

「對，當然，沒問題。」Arthur胡亂地說，「那我──」他指著門。

Merlin揚起嘴角。「謝了。」他低聲說，低下頭，伸手遮住一個大呵欠。Arthur轉身離開，覺得自己又蠢又壞心又卑劣。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Merlin七點過六分時搖搖晃晃地從房間走了出來，他睡眼惺忪，疲憊不堪，整晚沒睡好。他使盡所有集中力走下樓，懷裡抱著孩子，手裡把玩著裝了奶粉、溼紙巾、尿布和奶瓶的袋子，他下到樓梯底時才發現他不知道餐廳在哪裡。他抵達時屋子是暗的，所以他不曉得這屋子大得誇張，木頭雕花的天花板有十二呎高。想當然爾Arthur會住在陰森森的維多利亞晚期風格屋子裡，實在太適合他了。

他聽見有人高聲說話，於是終於找到方向了。他走近時，認出了Arthur的聲音及另一個更低沉、更權威的男人的聲音。

「我不敢相信你竟然做了這種蠢事。」另一個男人的聲音說。

「我別無選擇！」Arthur大喊。「都快半夜了，得快點做決定，所以我做了決定。」

「通常我很欣賞你的果決，Arthur，但我認為你該把這件事交給更有能力──」

「我就是這麼做的。」Arthur反駁道。Merlin走到門邊，從門框旁探出頭來，看見Arthur坐在一張鋪了白桌巾的長餐桌旁，手臂在胸前交叉著。「Merlin是個有經驗的幼保人員，他是照顧那孩子的最佳人選。既然他已經是我們的雇員了，我給他一個新職位，而他欣然接受了。」

「我只希望你有確認過他的背景。」另一個男人咕噥道，想當然爾，寶寶決定這是吵鬧的完美時機。Arthur猛地抬起了頭，Merlin做了個深呼吸，走進了房間。

「早安。」Merlin說。「希望我沒遲到太久。」他注意到那張桌子大得足夠十二個人用，但現在只有三個人坐在桌邊。Arthur，一個留著黑色長髮，和他年紀相當的年輕女人，及一個年紀較大的男人，Merlin懷疑他就是「Pendragon父子」中的「父」。他猶豫了一下子該坐在哪兒，最後他在Arthur旁邊的位子坐了下來。

「喔，就是他嗎？」那女人傾向前柔聲說：「他真可愛！」

「冷靜點，Morgana。」年紀較大的男人不悅地說。

「Merlin Emrys，」Arthur說，「這是Morgana le Fay，我的繼姐。及Uther Pendragon，我的父親。」Merlin匆匆把寶寶換到左手，好空出右手，越過桌子來握手。和Uther握手好痛，但Merlin沒表現在臉上。

「我相信我一個朋友是你的同事。」Merlin向Morgana說，想抓住一個沒自己懷裡那麼具爭議性的話題。「Gwen Smith？」

「喔你是Gwen的朋友！」Morgana說。「等等，你就是被Arthur逼著穿小精靈服裝的那個嗎？」

Merlin看見Arthur僵住了。「是啊，呃，就是我。」也許換話題也不是個好選擇，他心想。

Morgana意有所指地看著Arthur，Arthur舉起雙手。「喔看在上天的份上，我們缺一個精靈好嗎？又不是說我把他丟進倉庫什麼的。」

Uther舉起一隻手，Merlin突然發現房間裡還有另一個人，一位管家無聲地走了過來，Merlin原先根本沒注意到他。「Gaius，能請你拿一份早餐給這位年輕人嗎？」他問道。

「樂意至極，先生。」那人說。他年紀比Arthur的父親大，面容和藹。Merlin端詳他時，他迎上了Merlin的視線，接著在Uther背後向他眨了眨眼睛。Merlin咬著舌頭好防止自己微笑。

「我，呃，」Merlin說，推開椅子站起來，「我該先餵寶寶。我可以和你一起進廚房嗎？」被這小子折騰了一晚上，Merlin覺得現在正是寶寶給他當一回擋箭牌的時候。也許Pendragon一家不會注意到他有沒有回來吃早餐。

Gaius搖搖頭，走回桌旁拿起Merlin裝著嬰兒用品的袋子。「不必，Mr. Emrys。我會很快泡好牛奶給你。」

「喔。」Merlin安靜地說，氣餒地坐回位子上。「謝謝你。」

「喝茶嗎？」Morgana舉起茶壺，甜蜜地問道。

「好的，謝謝。」Merlin說，擠出一個微笑。「直接倒我頭上好不好？」

Morgana笑了起來，向他偏著頭。「你看起來真的勻不出手。要不要我先抱著他，好讓你吃早餐？」

「這不是個好點子，」Arthur急忙說，「寶寶好像，呃，只喜歡Merlin。」

「看來他也喜歡你，」Morgana說，點著頭。Merlin低頭看見寶寶正向Arthur伸著一隻小手。Arthur帶著一絲恐懼的表情瞪著他看，好像那孩子頭上長了角，正準備要攻擊他似的。

「喔，看在老天的份上，他不會咬人。」Merlin哼道，挪了下位子，好讓寶寶的手能抓到Arthur的襯衫。「好吧，我騙人。他可能會咬人，但他沒有牙齒，咬了也不會怎樣。」

「這是絲的。」Arthur說。寶寶拍打Arthur的肩膀，然後開心地發出一聲尖叫。

「是的，看來他懂得欣賞好東西。」Merlin說，忍不住露出笑容。「你喜歡嗎？很軟，對不對？」他輕聲對寶寶說。「你想在上面流口水嗎？我賭你想。」

「我該走了。」Arthur說，倏地站起身。Merlin伸手從口袋裡掏出一張紙，在Arthur逃跑前塞進他手中。

「那是什麼？」Arthur的父親蹙眉問道。

Arthur掃過清單。「喔，看來是一大堆東西。天啊，Merlin，真的有必要──」

Merlin抬起下巴。「我並不是那麼需要這份工作。」他說謊，眼神迎上Arthur，Arthur變得有點蒼白，於是他知道他贏了。

「很好。」Arthur咬著牙說。「你中午就會收到。」

「謝謝你。那我的衣服和東西怎麼辦？」

Arthur向Merlin伸出手心，後者困惑地瞪著他看。

「你的鑰匙？」Arthur問道，彈著手指。「你住在哪？」

「Camden。」Merlin說。Arthur一副聞到臭味的表情。「還是算了，」他說，從口袋中挖出鑰匙，「把這給Gwen，請她回家時順路去我那裡，把東西收進一個袋子裡，好嗎？你可以明天再找她拿。」

「給我吧，Arthur。」Morgana說。「我午餐時間載她過去，今天就可以把東西帶回來。」

Merlin目瞪口呆地瞪著她看。「你真的不必──」

「少廢話，」她說。「我很樂意幫忙。你需要你的東西嘛。」

Arthur將那張清單放在Merlin面前，並從口袋裡拿出筆遞給他。「寫下你的地址。我今天早上就去。」

「Arthur──」Morgana開口。

「不，Morgana。這是我的責任。」Merlin抬頭看他，發現他下巴緊繃，眼裡閃著亮光。他還不知道誰的眼睛能像那樣發亮的。雖然他不是第一次想知道Arthur腦袋裡在想什麼，但他是第一次真心好奇這問題的答案。

「你為何對這個孩子這麼有興趣？」Uther問道。Merlin看向他時，看見Uther的眼神正打量、推測著。

 _喔天啊，_ Merlin心想， _他真的以為──_

Arthur的下巴肌肉跳動了一下。「並不是特別有興趣，」他平靜地說，「這孩子被丟在我面前──」他向Merlin挑起一邊眉毛，後者低頭開始寫起自己的地址「──不管怎麼說，某個女人選擇把他丟在我們的店裡。他無處可去，所以我出面做了我認為對的事。就是這樣。」Merlin一寫完，Arthur便抓起那張紙，並向他們三人點點頭。「父親，Morgana，待會店裡見。Merlin，如果你有別的需要，Gaius有我的手機號碼。」

「謝了。」Merlin說，Arthur向他點點頭後走了出去。他從未佩服過權威人士，但他得承認剛才的Arthur很令人敬佩。Arthur表現得毫不費力，這似乎是他人格的一部分，有如舊時代騎士手中的佩劍。

寶寶尖叫了一聲，並用小小的拳頭打上Merlin的臉，要求他的注意力，Merlin飄散的思緒馬上消散了。

「好的，小傢伙。」Merlin輕聲說，起身離開餐桌，以抱歉的微笑告退。「我們去給你找點早餐，嗯？」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


喔親愛的神啊。Arthur竟然把Pendragon家的未來交到某種異教新嬉皮瘋子手上了。

Merlin的公寓小得不得了，簡直可以裝進Arthur的浴室裡，暗淡的牆壁和磨損的油布完全沒有風格或魅力可言。但書本及各種藝術品充滿了每個角落，表示公寓的住戶其實風格爆棚。這裡有數百本書，大部分都是二手的，摺了角，主題包括了各種想得到的宗教，從震顫教派(Shakers)到祆教(Zoroastrians)，從哲學到火星上的金字塔和人類學和聖戰，包古包今。有來自一打不同文化的水晶及崇拜物，刻著有巨大勃起的男人及有五十個乳房的女人的小石雕，比Arthur數得出的種類更多得多的焚香，某種被打成辮子的乾香草，一個長了腿還穿著球鞋的突變魚的塑膠模型。有些書以古英文和德文寫成，及一本Arthur認為可能是梵文的劇本。天花板上掛著顏色亮麗的紙燈籠，讓公寓的氣氛像異國物品跳樓大拍賣。

令Arthur真的感到瘋狂的──先不管Merlin顯然是個怪異的書呆狂人，最後自己不知道消失到哪去的那種人──就是他在這裡感到 _很自在_ ，好像他曾來過這裡，這一點道理也沒有。他怎麼可能在這片凌亂中感到自在呢。

他翻了翻那個小小的衣櫃，找不到袋子，他只好去那個迷你小廚房找垃圾袋。說Merlin的衣服和他的裝飾風格一樣難以形容，還是誇他了。Arthur往袋子裡丟了幾條長褲和牛仔褲、數件上衣和幾件毛衣、襪子和內褲，放在咖啡桌上的古英文書，和幾本他在床邊看見的書。驚人的是，書堆下竟然有一台筆電。他將筆電安全地收在自己的公事包裡。既然人都來了，他決定替Merlin把冰箱裡的生鮮食物清一清──不然食物只會壞掉，把屋子弄臭，他如此說服自己──並洗了水槽裡的髒碗盤。他探頭進那小到不行的浴室，拿了一些東西：刮鬍膏、撲熱息痛、牙膏、剃刀。他掙扎了一下要不要拿一管他在櫃子裡看見的潤滑劑，然後決定還是算了。他來這裡已經夠侵犯Merlin的隱私了，不必把事情弄得更糟糕。

這時他發現自己在這裡待得太久了，他不能花上一整天在某個Camden的可悲小老鼠洞裡浪費光蔭。他一時興起拿了一個水晶球，把它放進外套口袋裡，封上袋口，然後像個小偷一樣匆匆離開了公寓。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Merlin很快就發現，Gaius真是天上下凡的。他對孩子很有一手，自然而熟練，令Merlin想起自己媽媽。更棒的是，吃完早餐後他便趕Merlin去休息。Merlin一旦確定寶寶沒了他不會把牆給哭垮，他便跑上樓，跳上床，像死了一樣睡到快中午。

他醒來時看見椅子上放著幾件他的衣服，上面有一張字跡行雲流水的紙條。 _Arthur_ _剛才拿你的東西來了。我正在熨你的衣服。那孩子找不到袋子，所以把東西全塞進垃圾袋了。上天保祐他。其他東西在你的櫃子抽屜裡。_ Merlin讀著那張紙條，字裡行間流露出Gaius對Arthur的喜愛，令他感到好像在偷聽一般。當然，Gaius可能在Arthur出生前就已在Pendragon家做事了。也許Gaius看著Arthur從一個小男孩長成現在的男人，甚至幫忙撫養他。Merlin眼前突然浮現出小男孩Arthur的模樣，頭髮在陽光下幾近白色，稚嫩的臉上有大大的眼睛，並有一雙長腿。他也許是個嚴肅的孩子，Merlin心想，老愛我行我素，搗鼓著天知道什麼事情，害Gaius擔心他沒回來吃晚餐──這些畫面是打哪冒出來的？

Merlin搖搖頭趕走那思緒，並很快地脫掉他的內褲及Arthur借他的t-shirt，換上乾淨衣服。他走下樓時發現那裡一陣忙碌，幾個壯漢搬著箱子，在地上堆成一座小山。Gaius抱著寶寶站在一旁，一臉Merlin只能稱為看好戲的表情。寶寶一看見Merlin便發出尖叫，並向他伸手，Merlin微笑著接過了他。

「這是什麼呀，小傢伙，嗯？」他問道。「馬戲團要來嗎？獅子在哪兒呢？我們最好讓你離牠遠點，不然你會把牠吃掉。」他說，搔著寶寶的肚子，弄得他開心地咯咯笑。

「這些一定是從Pendragon百貨搬來的，」Gaius乾乾地說。「目前還沒有獅子，但如果有我也不意外。」

「哇，」Merlin說，向箱子皺著臉。「我，呃，沒發現我訂了這麼多。」

「是你訂的。」

Merlin聳肩。「是啦。我是說，Arthur要我列張清單，看寶寶需要什麼。」

Gaius懷疑地挑起一邊眉毛，打量著他，Merlin得忍住想動來動去的衝動。

「什麼？」Merlin問道，但Gaius只搖搖頭。

「好吧，我想我該去告訴他們東西該擺哪。」Merlin低聲說，走向其中一位工人去介紹自己。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「Bugger！」Arthur挫敗地喊道，那該死的扳手已經滑開十幾次了。

「你如果不小心，螺紋就要被你磨平了。」Merlin說。「還有請不要罵髒話。」

Arthur瞪著他，Merlin正坐在幾呎外的一張毯子上，和寶寶玩著他要Arthur買來的益智玩具。一組顏色亮麗的布積木，上面印著怪異、對比的圖案。寶寶似乎很喜歡，但顯然不是為了它的藝術性或教育性價值，因為寶寶只想用那小小的胖手把積木捏在手裡，然後把角角放進嘴裡咬。

「我告訴過你，他連一個字也聽不懂。」

「我只是不希望寶寶學會的第一個字是四個字母的。」

「『Bugger』不是四個──喔，算了。」Arthur哼道。他再次打開說明書，希望那能為他指點明津。

「我就說那東西 _根本_ 看不懂吧。」Merlin喃喃自語，忙著用一塊積木玩拔河遊戲。

「怎麼可能看不懂，」Arthur回嘴，覺得有必要捍衛自己店裡商品的名聲，「只是我今天很累，而且──」

「而且會從Pendragon百貨買嬰兒床的人也會雇工人把東西組裝好。」Merlin說。Arthur抬頭看他時，嘴角有一抹傲慢的笑意。

「你要真的那麼關心勞工階級，為何你自己組不起來？」

「因為說明書爛透了，而且我比你更累。他今晚可以睡在安全座椅裡，我明早再來裝。」

Arthur心灰意冷地看著那半成形的嬰兒床，其他零件散落在地上，並嘆了一口氣。他痛恨承認失敗，但他現在只想把它整個從窗戶丟出去。明早第一件事，他要每個部門檢查每個標了「需自行組裝」的存貨。如果員工自己花了這麼長時間都無法照著指示組裝起來，Pendragon百貨就該把這些商品去掉。

「你在打什麼主意？」

Arthur回過神來，看見Merlin的笑容已從得意洋洋轉為溫情脈脈，這實在很扯。

「沒什麼。」Arthur低聲說，站起身。「你還有別的需要嗎？」

「沒有，這太棒了，謝謝。」Merlin認真地說「還有，謝謝你去替我打包。我很感謝。」

「沒事。」Arthur說。「我希望把你需要的東西都帶齊了。」

「是啊，呃──」Merlin用大姆指向床頭櫃比了下，Arthur看見那顆水晶球被擺在那兒，「──我想問你為什麼選了那個。我是說，那裡有那麼多東西好選。」

Arthur聳肩，想做出漠不關心的樣子。「就是一時衝動，真的。如果你想要別的──宗教用的東西，我可以──」

Merlin低下頭，又露出了笑容。Arthur覺得自己的臉頰在發熱。「我是說，」Arthur說下去，「我不想要你缺了需要的東西──」他停下，擺了擺手。

「那麼，既然你提到了，如果你明天要去採購食物的話，我想我需要一些新鮮山羊血。」Merlin甜甜地說。

Arthur下巴的一條肌肉抽了一下。「我試著想要──周全些。」他咬著牙說。

Merlin舉起一隻手。「對不起，對不起。我知道的。但這真的沒必要。我在學校念的是宗教，但我不──可以說我沒有任何信仰。我想太多選項把我搞糊塗了。」

「喔。」Arthur呆呆地說。「好。」

Merlin微笑。「不過，你人真好，能容忍我的惡魔崇拜。Pendragon百貨真是模範企業。」

「喔，閉嘴。」Arthur說，嘴角不由自主地上揚了。「我現在覺得給你帶那個挺傻的。」他補上一句，指著那個水晶球。他不確定自己為何覺得有必要坦承這點，唯一的解釋是Merlin讓他更容易說出口。

「別。」Merlin柔聲說。「這很──體貼。謝謝你。」他和Arthur四目相接，Arthur發現自己沉溺於那雙眼睛中，它們有如春天的暴雨加上難以形容的冬日灰褐及夏日的美麗湛藍。

「好，那麼，」Arthur說，清了清喉嚨。「就交給你了。晚安。」

「晚安。」Merlin說，Arthur終於斷開了相交的視線，逼自己的腳移動。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Merlin看著在嬰兒車中熟睡的寶寶，然後將臉埋進手裡。「天啊，Gwen。我不知道從哪開始說才好。」

「喝口茶，慢慢說。」Gwen堅定地說，將茶杯遞給他。他接過茶，機械性地喝了一口，溫熱的液體讓他暖了起來。他已經發冷了幾個小時，而且和外面的溫度一點關係也沒有。

自Merlin撿到寶寶之後已過了一週，在這一週內他拿到了托育資格，給媽媽打了十八通求救電話，得到一分鐘內入睡的新技能，就像他聽說過戰場上的士兵那樣。雖然有Gaius的協助，他仍因睡眠不足而慢慢地開始失去理智。但他不願放棄過程中的任何一刻，雖然照顧孩子有時實在很累人，但寶寶也給了他無比的喜悅。

然後他今天去了一趟醫院，事情便急轉直下。

「我猜他們沒找到他的母親。」過了一分鐘左右，Gwen柔聲說。

Merlin搖搖頭。「沒。他們找不到任何吻合的寶寶腳印和血型。但我的壞消息不是那件事。」

Gwen耐心地等他說，眼神同情而體貼。Merlin吞下一口茶，才繼續說。

「今天他們做了一些檢查，根據結果和上週的檢查報告，他們做出了一些結論。他至少有四個月大了，但以四個月嬰兒來說，他太小了。他甚至比正常的三個月嬰兒還小。」

「孩子會長大的。」Gwen安慰他。「有你照顧他，我確定他很快就會趕上的。」

「不只是體型問題，」Merlin小聲說，怕吵醒孩子。「他少了這個大小的孩子該有的能力，他幾乎無法發出音節，而且還不會翻身。他需要的一些肌肉──像是胸部和手臂──都不夠有力。」

Gwen撫過他的手臂。「喔Merlin，我很抱歉。但你一定早就知道他需要特別照顧。我記得你媽媽就有好幾個令人心碎的故事。」

「是啊。」Merlin說，一隻手摸過自己的臉。「而且情況真的沒那麼糟。他很健康──沒病沒痛，沒發現什麼先天上的問題──而且他靠著營養奶粉也在快速增重中。但──我從沒有單獨照顧過孩子。」

「你不是單獨一人，」Gwen告訴他。「醫院會幫你，收養組織也會幫你，還有Gaius、和你的母親，還有我。」

「是啊，但主要還是我的責任。這──好吧，老實說，Gwen，這真的很可怕。」

「我知道，親愛的。」Gwen說，再次捏了捏他的手臂，然後才放開他。她停頓了一會兒後問道，「Arthur和他有任何關係嗎？」

「沒多大關係，不過他今天應該也要來醫院的。一開始他想讓一個護士來家裡，但他們要寶寶去醫院做更多檢查。他在預約時間四十分鐘前打給我，說他去不成。」

「喔，太糟糕了。」Gwen說。「但他非常忙──」

「我知道。」Merlin哼道。「只是──」他停下，不確定自己想說什麼。一週前，他會說Arthur只是個紈絝子弟，既自我中心又跋扈。但一週下來，他看見了不同的面貌──例如說Arthur給他帶了書和水晶球，耗了一個半小時努力組裝嬰兒床，然後隔天早上帶了一台從敵對的店裡買來的裝好的嬰兒床(「因為我是個有始有終的人」他可愛地紅著臉說)──Merlin這才發現「Pendragon父子」中的「子」並不如他的第一印象那麼混帳。他仍然和寶寶小心地保持距離，Merlin不懂為什麼。似乎不只是對孩子沒經驗，但他不夠了解Arthur，沒辦法猜出真正原因。

「只是什麼？」Gwen問道。

Merlin搖搖頭，撇開思緒。「沒什麼。」他小聲說。「不重要。我既然接受了這份工作，就要盡力做好。」

「Merlin......」Gwen開口，但這時Merlin的手機響了起來，他翻找口袋，同時輕聲咒罵著。

「該死，忘記調成靜音了。」他喃喃地說，起身走向廚房，並按下接聽鈕。「Hello？」

「Merlin，你在哪？」Arthur問道。

「我在Gwen家裡。」Merlin馬上答道。

「寶寶和你在一起嗎？」

Merlin翻了個白眼。「沒，我想我把他丟在Harrod百貨的聖誕老人那裡了。他當然和我在一起啦，不然呢？」

「我他媽怎麼知道？」Arthur厲聲說，「你讓司機自己回去了！」

「我需要走一走，沉澱一下，好嗎？然後我打電話給Gwen，她今天剛好休假，所以她請我來喝茶。」

「哪裡不對勁嗎？」Arthur低沉的聲音突然充滿關切，Merlin突然感到無法承受。他恐慌地感到自己喉頭發緊，眼眶含淚。

「全部。」Merlin努力開口。「好吧，不是全部──其實有些是好消息，可是──」他哽住了，他窘迫地揉揉眼睛，發現自己快要像個歇斯底里的孩子一樣崩潰了。「抱歉，抱歉。」

「你留在原地，我半小時之內就到。Gwen住在哪裡？」

「Islington。」

停頓了一會兒。「我一小時之內到。」

Merlin發出笑聲，雖然他一點也沒有笑的心情。「好，那麼──謝了。」他做了幾個深呼吸，把地址給了Arthur，然後掛上電話。

他走回去時Gwen擔憂地抬頭看他。「是誰呀？」

Merlin重新坐下，並拿起他的茶杯。「是Arthur，他要來接我。」

Gwen揚起眉毛。「真的？哇。Morgana說他從不在六點前下班的。」

Merlin有點尷尬地笑了笑。「因為我剛才在電話裡小崩潰了一回，他大概只是來把寶寶帶走好重新聘保姆的。」

Gwen搖搖頭說，「我想不是。Arthur可不笨，他知道你很優秀，他不會輕易讓你走的。」

Merlin哼了一聲，沒理會Gwen的話帶給他那無以名狀的小戰慄。「是啊，可能吧。」他讓步。「謝了。」

「隨時效勞，親愛的。」Gwen說，露出她最甜蜜的笑容。「隨時效勞。」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Arthur看完了報告，呼出一口氣。「好。那麼，你需要什麼？」

Merlin正對著寶寶做鬼臉，後者正開心地在他的jolly jumper裡彈來彈去。Merlin現在的狀態比下午和Arthur通電話時好一些了，但他仍帶著疲憊的黑眼圈，看起來像被人揍了一樣。「不是你可以從你的店裡拿來的東西。」Merlin說，「他需要和人互動──密集的互動。」

Arthur皺眉。「但你已經在這麼做了。」他說。

Merlin閉了下眼睛。「是的。問題是，看來他在頭四個月沒得到應有的照顧。他有很多進度要趕。」

Arthur張開嘴，然後又閉上了，因為他不曉得該說什麼好，不曉得Merlin想聽什麼。他想讓他安心，想告訴Merlin他對他有信心，但又怕自己聽起來太陳腔濫調。

寶寶發出了一個不高興的聲音，表示有什麼事情讓他不開心了。Merlin對他微笑。「對不起，小傢伙，我們討論你的時候沒讓你加入，很沒禮貌，是不是？」Merlin說話時看著寶寶的眼睛，而寶寶也入迷地凝視著Merlin的臉。Arthur感到胸口一陣古怪的悸動，他清了清喉嚨，好消除那感覺。

「抱歉我今天沒和你們一起去醫院。」Arthur聽到自己這麼說。

Merlin驚訝地看向他，然後聳了下肩。「別擔心。我知道你忙。」

「並不是──」Arthur不知道自己在幹嘛，但他的嘴又自顧自說了起來。「──我其實沒那麼忙。我──呃，我討厭醫院。我是說，真的真的很討厭。說不定到了病態的程度。」

Merlin什麼也沒說，只用理解的神情看著他。Arthur聽見自己說出了從沒對人說過的話。

「我的母親，」Arthur輕聲說。「在我出生時死了。」他乾乾地大笑一聲。「所以唯一比醫院更可怕的就是醫院的育嬰室了。真的很難──不往那裡想，你明白嗎？」

「喔天啊，Arthur，」Merlin輕聲說，「真的很抱歉。我不知道。」

Arthur點點頭，吞嚥了下。「你當然不知道。沒關係。我以後都會到的，我保證。」Merlin張開嘴，但還沒來得及說話，Arthur便換了話題。「我想應該給他個名字。總不能一直叫他『寶寶』或『小傢伙』。」

「是的，但我們不知道他的名字。」Merlin說，搔著寶寶的下巴。「是吧？」

「那我們就給他取一個。」

Merlin震驚地抬頭看他。「我們不能──」

「為什麼？」Arthur問道。「如果有個名字讓他知道我們在叫他，對他的大腦發展也會有幫助不是嗎？」

Merlin以一種太過透澈的眼神端詳著他，令Arthur下意識地覺得不舒服。「是的，的確。他們在報告裡漏了這一點。」

「你看吧。」Arthur說。「如果我這個門外漢都能想到一些專家漏掉的東西，那育兒也沒那麼神秘嘛。話說回來，我一直滿喜歡Basil這名字的。」

Merlin瞪著他。「拜託告訴我你在開玩笑。」

「沒錯。換你了。我們腦力激蕩一下，想越多越好，然後再刪。」

Merlin噘著下唇。「你覺得──Arthur Pendragon二世如何？」

「喔，太棒了，拍拍手。」Arthur低聲說。「換我。Eustace。」

「好啦，我們試試正常的名字。Donald。」

「不錯呀。」Arthur贊同。「Jonathan。」

「可以。Michael。」

「Mmm，我不曉得耶。Harry。」

Merlin搖搖頭。「Potter和皇家搗蛋鬼。不要。Trevor如何？」Merlin沖著寶寶笑。「你喜歡Trevor對不對？」

「你這樣影響他不公平。」Arthur說。他把椅子拉近，坐在Merlin身旁。「我們再試一次，看看他最喜歡哪個。」

Merlin的嘴角扭了一下，像是在壓下一個笑容。「你要怎麼知道呢？」

「看他的表情。」Arthur自信地說。「現在，重頭再來一遍。」他說，傾身向前。寶寶一動也不動地看著他，Arthur睜大眼睛，露出笑容。「Basil，這名字很棒吧？Baaaa-silllll。」

聽到Merlin的笑聲，Arthur心想，他裝瘋賣傻就值了。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「喔拜託，聽著，沒事的，」Merlin懇求著，臉上掛著笑容，而David正在又踢又打的。「你會喜歡的，我保證。」

雖然Merlin知道讓嬰兒趴著對他的成長很重要，能幫助他的重要肌群發育，好讓他翻身及爬行，但他其實每次「肚肚時間」都很擔驚受怕。因為都快過了一個禮拜了，David仍不肯就範。當然，Merlin努力隱藏自己的感受，假裝這是個刺激好玩的大冒險，但顯然這聰明小傢伙早已看穿他了。Merlin只能猜想David該有多灰心，虛弱的肌肉不肯聽從指揮。Merlin不得不逼他一次又一次練習，雖然他知道這是為了孩子好，但他仍心如刀割。

這次，David一趴下來就開始哭了，且拒絕把頭抬起來，Merlin得把他翻過來，怕他在地毯裡窒息。他一被翻過來躺平，就指責地瞪著Merlin，並朝他揮著手臂，好像想用魔法把Merlin變不見。

「早安。」

Merlin轉頭看見Arthur站在門邊，下巴差點沒掉下來。他之前只看過Arthur做正式打扮：西裝外套、牛津襯衫、絲領帶和昂貴的羊毛褲，剪裁合身。下班後他會脫掉外套及領帶，但那就是他最休閒的打扮了。現在，Arthur顯然才剛從樓上的健身房出來，因為他的皮膚因汗水而發亮，頭髮貼在前額上。他身上穿的不是Merlin以為的雪白網球上衣，而是一件褪色的倫敦經濟學院舊t-shirt，及一件看來像經歷了戰火的Adidas運動短褲。

操，他太完美了。好吧，這不是Merlin第一次注意到Arthur英俊的外貌，但西裝總提醒著他們之間的差異，背景和個性都是。但他現在這樣，穿著輕鬆的舊衣，一副剛運動完臉紅紅亂糟糟的模樣，Merlin再也不能迴避一個事實，Arthur不只是那個得體的生意人，他更是一個男人，而且是個非常吸引人的男人。

Arthur向他揚起眉毛，Merlin這才想起他應該要回話。「呃，早安。」他笨拙地說，「抱歉，我不知道你還沒出門。」

「我今天在家工作。」Arthur說，擺了擺手。

Merlin皺著眉。Arthur上個週末幾乎都待在店裡，他原本以為這星期六也會一樣。「喔。」他說。

「肚肚時間還是很辛苦嗎？」Arthur問道，走進房間裡。Merlin點頭，感到失敗的重量壓在肩上。自從去過醫院後，Arthur每晚都來看看他們，討論寶寶的進展。如果David還醒著，Arthur便會和他說說話，或給他讀個故事，寶寶總是坐在他的jolly jumper裡或躺在嬰兒床裡。自從第一晚後，Arthur就沒有表達過任何想要抱孩子的欲望，Merlin也沒有再提起。

「是啊。」Merlin嘆道，讓寶寶抓住他的手指。「你一定認為我在虐待他。」

「這個嘛，」Arthur說，又邁了一步。「我能不能──就是，我在想這件事，然後想到了一個點子。」他說得很快，Merlin向他眨眨眼，一會兒後才發現這就是Arthur沒把握的模樣。再加上那身居家打扮及凌亂的頭髮，Merlin對Arthur的印象突然來了個一百八十度大翻轉，害他有點頭暈目眩的，過了一會兒才能好好回話。

「呃，好呀，你說。」Merlin點點頭說。

Arthur點頭。「好，你可以把他放高一點嗎？我要他看得見我的動作。」

「好。」Merlin說，對Arthur的熱切感到驚訝。他把David放在幾個堆好的枕頭上，同時Arthur在操作牆上那個花俏的控制板。Merlin一直很小心不去碰它，怕它會警鈴大作然後地板裂開個陷阱什麼的。突然間，房間裡響起了一個小孩的叫聲，把David和Merlin都嚇了一大跳。接著音樂響起，一定是從嵌在天花板附近的音箱中傳出來的。

_Suckin' too hard on your lollipop_

_Oh love's gonna get you down_

_Suckin' too hard on your lollipop_

_Oh love's gonna get you down_

Merlin訝異地看向Arthur。「Mika？」

Arthur聳了下肩，但Merlin敢發誓他臉有點紅。「我沒有兒童音樂，這個──嗯，很活潑，小孩子喜歡這種的。」他拍拍Merlin的手臂，並向他招招手，一邊在寶寶面前蹲下。「來，我才不要一個人做。」

「我們到底要做什麼？」Merlin問道，在Arthur身旁蹲下。

「我們示範給他看，」Arthur答道，在地上趴了下來。Merlin在一旁看好戲。Arthur將雙手放在胸部兩邊的地毯上，然後撐起身體幾吋高。David入迷地看著他，Arthur跟著音樂節奏趴回地上，然後又再度撐起。

「你沒在幫忙。」Arthur瞪了Merlin一眼。

「我想你一個人就做得很好了。」Merlin笑著說。

「Merlin──」

「保持視線接觸。」Merlin叮嚀他，「保持微笑。讓他看看你玩得多開心。我不想要他被我們兩個弄迷糊了，好嗎？你太厲害了。」

Arthur轉向David，臉上掛著誇張的笑容。「我覺得超蠢的。」他說，但仍笑著上下移動。

「歡迎來到育嬰的世界。」Merlin說。他小心地移到David的視野後方，才不會讓孩子分心，並隨時準備在他摔倒時接住他。Arthur繼續動作，用快活的聲音鼓勵著David。他甚至唱了幾句。Merlin咬著舌頭好忍住笑容。這首歌結束後，接著是下一首歌，和上一首一樣活潑輕快。

在第二首歌快放完時，David終於興奮地發出一聲高聲尖叫，並揮舞著手臂。「叭叭叭叭！」他大喊，上半身扭動著，像是想跟上音樂。

 _什麼都比不上這一刻啊，_ Merlin心想，短暫地希望了一下自己有個神可以祈禱，然後抱起David，輕輕把他放在Arthur面前的地上，肚子朝下。

Arthur笑得更開了。「你要和我一起玩嗎？我知道你可以的！你這麼強壯！你做得到的！你可以的！」

「叭叭叭叭巴叭叭！」David表示同意，用小拳頭敲打著地毯。

「這就對了！」Arthur說，「這才是我強壯的好孩子！」

David開心地吐舌，發出一陣噗噗聲，逗得Arthur和Merlin捧腹大笑，他們四目相交，寶寶的快樂傳染給了他們。Merlin這輩子從沒這麼想要擁抱一個人過。

「Arthur。」門邊傳來一個聲音。

Merlin和Arthur都僵住了。Merlin轉身，看見Uther和Morgana站在那兒看著他們。Uther帶著明顯不悅的表情，而Morgana憋笑憋得臉都紅了。

「你好，父親。」Arthur高興地說，趴在地上招手。

年老的Pendragon走到牆上的控制板旁，按了一個鍵，突然間房間安靜得嚇人。「我想這表示你不和我們一起進城了？」他冷冷地問道。

Arthur嘆了口氣起身，Merlin把David抱起來，知道剛才的時光已經一去不復返了。「今天不去。」Arthur以一樣冷漠的語氣說。「我想試著在家裡工作。也許做些瘋狂事，像是在正常時間吃午餐，或者不要一週花上八十個小時工作。」

Uther瞇起眼睛看著Merlin，接著看向Arthur，然後迅速轉身走開了。Morgana還沒走，她意味深長地看著Arthur。

「幹嘛？」Arthur質問道。

「喔，沒什麼。」Morgana甜甜地說，「只是我沒想到你是富有父愛的那種人。直到現在。」

「我只是在──」Arthur向Merlin及David指了指，「──幫忙。」

Morgana懷疑地向Merlin挑起一邊眉毛，後者努力別在她的審視目光中畏縮。「這樣很不錯，雖然很不像你。」

「你不是有別的地方該去嗎？」Arthur厲聲說。

「是的。」Morgana說，傾身親吻Arthur的臉頰。「要乖唷，」她向Merlin及David揮手道別，「每個人都要乖唷。」

她離開後，留下一份緊繃的沉默，Merlin不知該怎麼打破才好。「好了，」Arthur最後說，下自識地揉著後頸。「我最好去沖個澡──」

「Arthur，」Merlin聽見自己開口。Arthur看向他時，Merlin先吞嚥了下，才繼續說。「我通常在午餐後會讓他再練習一會兒。如果你能再來幫忙，我會很感激的。」

Arthur猶豫了下。「我想你會做得比我好的。」他柔聲說。

Merlin悲傷地搖搖頭。「恐怕不行。我一點節奏感也沒有。」

Arthur吃驚地發出一聲大笑，眼角皺了起來，而Merlin的心臟好像跳得太大力了一點。「好呀，我會待在辦公室，直接來找我就可以。」

「好。」Merlin同意道，Arthur面帶微笑的點點頭並離開。

他離開後，Merlin呼出一口氣，低頭看David。David仍開心地咿咿呀呀叫著。

「幸好我們沒被大帥哥給沖昏了頭，對不對呀，小傢伙？」Merlin喃喃自語，搔著寶寶的下巴。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Arthur已經在Pendragon百貨工作了四年半了，他真心投入他的工作，把每一天都當成新的挑戰，能讓生意變好的新機會。他的熱情和活力受到父親及同行的讚賞。不愧是Uther的兒子，大家都這麼說。有其父必有其子。

但今天下午，他已經查看電腦螢幕上的時間十幾次了。他現在知道看得越頻繁，時間似乎就過得越慢。

星期一早上和他父親及其他董事會成員的慣例會議進行得不太順利。Uther不斷意有所指地強調職務的重要性，Arthur真想越過桌子把他搖一搖。當然，自從星期六晚上的談話過後，事情變得比較複雜。當時Uther把他叫進書房，問他是不是孩子的父親。那場對話比昨天早餐的說教更不愉快，關於聖誕季對Pendragon百貨的重要性。好像Arthur還需要人提醒似的。

他決定做點改變，這次用手錶看時間。三點三十四分，David應該做完兩輪的肚肚時間，在睡午覺了。Arthur很想打電話給Merlin，問問孩子的情況，但他又不想要讓Merlin覺得他在查崗，或是對他沒信心。他嘆了口氣，打開各部門主管給的最新的銷售報告，但幾分鐘後所有數字都糊成了一堆。

「踏馬的。」Arthur喃喃自語，靠回椅背上，閉上眼睛。他想回家，和David及Mer──好吧，能看見Gaius總是很令人高興。雖然那是他唯一的家，但Pendragon大宅從未有家的感覺，至少不像他在電視或電影裡看見的家，或聽別人說的那樣。父親把對母親的回憶保留在那裡，並不是指相片或其他紀念品──就Arthur所知，這些東西一樣都沒有──而是她的缺席帶來的失落感。David的存在──以及Merlin的存在──給這裡帶來了歡笑，而Arthur直到現在才明白他有多麼渴望這些。

Arthur被敲門聲嚇了一大跳。他搖搖頭，抬頭看見Morgana正對他微笑。

「嘿，」她說，「我要走了，很晚才會回家，先來說再見。」

Arthur意有所指地看了眼手錶，Morgana翻了個白眼。「我四點在Sotheby拍賣行有會要開，然後和Gwen一起去吃晚餐，看最新的 _暮光之城_ 電影，好好樂一樂。可以嗎，老闆？」

「算了吧，我不是你老闆。」

「Uther也不是你老闆。」

Arthur揉揉臉，他們就這話題已經討論過很多次了。「是的，我知道法律上來說我們是平等的合夥人。但他仍是我父親，所以某方面來說他仍是我老闆，至少到他退休前。」

「他才不會退休呢。」Morgana反駁道。「所以你最好重新想想你和他之間的關係，不然他會把你操弄在手心裡的。」

「我──」Arthur開口，但突兀地停下了。他原本要說 _我覺得現在這樣挺好的，_ 這是他每次和Morgana爭論時的標準回答。但他突然發現這次自己並不這麼想。他以前從未對父親鋼鐵般的控管感到反感，但過去幾天來，他卻感到無法忍受。

耶穌基督啊，他這是怎麼了？

「你還在聽嗎？」Morgana問道，Arthur搖搖頭，把自己拉回來。

「沒。我是說，是的，當然。」他呼出一口氣。

Morgana咬著嘴唇想了一會兒，然後走進他的辦公室，並關上了門。「我很抱歉，但我還是得問：『這才是我強壯的好孩子』是怎麼回事？」

「那是──一種說法而已。那又怎樣？」Arthur厲聲說。

「喔，少來。你知道Uther為了那個已經生了兩天悶氣了。」

「我當時又不知道他在那裡。」Arthur低聲說，別開了視線。

「Arthur，」Morgana柔聲說，「他以為他當爺爺了。」

「我知道，他想太多了。他知道我幾乎都待在店裡。」

「把人肚子搞大不需要太多時間，」Morgana慢條斯里地說，「對大部分男人來說，十五分鐘。我有信心你能在五分鐘內搞定。」

「非常好笑。」Arthur說。「說真的，Morgana，你真的以為我有了孩子會不知道嗎？」

Morgana的表情變得嚴肅。「不，親愛的，我不這麼想。」她柔聲說。

「那麼，」Arthur說，對她的信心有點不知所措。「就是這樣了。」

Morgana若有所思地看著他。「但太可惜了。」

Arthur皺眉。「什麼事情可惜？」

「可惜你不是真正的父親。你看起來──我不知道。你這個週末看起來真的很放鬆。我從來沒看過你這麼快樂。」

Arthur覺得自己臉紅了。「你是說你從沒看過我這麼蠢。」

Morgana露出微笑。「偶爾當一下傻瓜也不錯。我原本還擔心你永遠弄不懂這點。」

Arthur清清喉嚨，故意動作明顯地整理起桌上的文件來。「好了，我並不是不喜歡和你談心，但我更希望一個人待著。我想快點完成工作，才不用加班。」

Morgana歪著頭，眼裡亮起了邪惡的光芒。「Hmm，這種突如其來的戀家情結是否和某個英俊的 _保姆_ 有關呢？」

Arthur向她眨眨眼。「你少胡扯了。」他厲聲說。.

「喔拜託。星期六時我看見你們看彼此的眼神了，就是我們看見你們和寶寶玩的那時候。」

「那不是──我不──」Arthur氣急敗壞地說。「你知道我不喜歡男人的。」

「老實說，那我就不知道你到底喜歡什麼了。我從沒看你和哪個女人交往超過一年。」她向他揚起眉毛。「你是不是加入了哪個禁慾組織沒告訴我？還是你那話兒因為太久沒用而萎縮脫落了？」

Arthur拿起釘書機假裝要丟她。她邪惡地大笑，打開門，向他揮手道別。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

「麻麻麻麻麻！」

Merlin眉開眼笑地把David高高舉起。「對，沒錯！何不多告訴我一點？」

David尖叫了一聲，低頭對Merlin露出笑容。「麻麻麻麻麻 **麻麻** ！」

「說得太對了，好小子。我完全沒想過呢！」

「他還挺健談的。」Gaius說，站在爐邊熱著寶寶的奶瓶。

Merlin把David擁進懷裡。他指著Gaius說，「那是誰呀？David，那是誰？你要和他說話嗎？」

Gaius向David點了下頭打招呼，Merlin靠近了些。「哈囉，小朋友。你今天好嗎？」

「答答大！」David大喊，用他的小手拍打Gaius的肩膀。

Gaius挑起眉毛，顯然感到意外。「太有趣了，David！」他喊道，寵愛地摸摸小男孩的臉頰。「我敢發誓他昨天沒說這麼多話。」

「因為他昨天的確沒說那麼多。」Merlin笑著說。「今天真是大突破，Gaius。前幾天我一直想讓他回應我，但一點成效都沒有。今天我再試，我們突然就能對話上好長一段。嚇了我一大跳。」

「有時候就是會這樣。」Gaius說，仍對David微笑著。「Arthur也是這樣，跌跌撞撞的，但最後還是什麼都會了。」他眼角愉快地皺了起來。「現在他能自己走路說話啦。」

Merlin咯咯笑了起來。「真不錯。」他頓了一下，不確定自己是不是越界了──但是Gaius先提起的。「Arthur小時候是什麼樣子？」他冒險問道。

Gaius抬頭，用那深不可測的眼神望著Merlin。一會兒後，他柔聲說，「嚴肅得不得了。但也可愛得不得了。」

「你幫忙把他帶大的，對不對？」Merlin問道。Gaius避開了視線，Merlin低聲說，「他，呃，告訴過我──關於他媽媽的事。」

Gaius微微抬起了下巴。「原來如此。挺──有意思。」Merlin還沒會意過來，他就接著說，「他有過很多保姆和家庭教師，當然，但我是唯一一個在Arthur整個童年中都留在Pendragon家裡的。是的，我的確盡力幫忙了。不幸的是，Uther和我都不懂得照顧孩子。有時候我們都不知道該拿他怎麼辦。」

Merlin哼了一聲。「我知道那是什麼感覺。」

「也許吧，但你做得比我們當時好多了。雖然Uther和我並不是同代人，但我們都相信一個人是從自己父親身上學習如何做父親的，不論好壞。我們沒想過經營父子關係，或者聽專家意見。」

「現代人大致上也一樣，不是嗎？」Merlin低聲說。他聳聳肩。「但我沒有第一手經驗──我媽獨自把我帶大的。」

Gaius噘起嘴唇，顯然是在猶豫著什麼。最後，他開口，「Arthur大概五歲的時候，他告訴我他永遠不會想要當個父親。他說父親們總是很悲傷，而且不太喜歡他們的孩子。」

Merlin倒抽了一口氣。「喔天啊，」他驚訝地輕聲說。

「隨著時間過去，當然，他慢慢理解了這個問題的複雜性。但我從未聽他表達過想要孩子的願望。他對David的好感──出乎我的意料之外。」

Merlin盯著他看。「所以你認為他可能是孩子的父親嗎？」

Gaius搖搖頭。「不。Arthur有很強的責任感，如果這孩子是他的，他會知道的。我沒辦法解釋，真的。雖然Arthur不願承認，但他似乎是個天生的好父親。你也是。」他補上一句，點點頭。

Merlin微笑，感覺Gaius的讚揚溫暖地湧過他全身。「謝了，Gaius。這對我意義重大，真的。」

Gaius拍拍他的手臂。「不必客氣，孩子。我想牛奶已經夠熱了。」他說，把奶瓶從水中取出，在手腕內側測試著牛奶的溫度。David看見晚餐，興奮地嗚嗚叫著。

「看起來很好喝。」一個低沉的聲音令Gaius和Merlin都轉過頭，看見Arthur站在廚房門口，靠在門框上。他已脫下了外套和領帶，解開了襯衫的頭兩顆鈕扣，頭髮有點亂，也許是因為外頭風大，或是因為解開了領帶。

Merlin屏住了呼吸，不只因為Arthur實在太英俊，也因為那一瞬間他怕Arthur也許聽見了他和Gaius的對話。他端詳Arthur的臉，找尋怒意或被出賣的表情，但找不到。

「你提早回家了。」Gaius揶揄地說，「都還沒六點。」

Arthur離開門框，帶著Merlin已認得的頑固姿態。「工作太無聊了。」他說。

「是的，聖誕節真是銷售淡季啊。」Gaius說，語氣中藏不住笑意。Arthur的下巴抽動了一下，但他沒說話。

「小傢伙今天好嗎？」Arthur問道，靠近了些。他一走近David的注意力範圍，寶寶就自己回答了他。David開心地尖叫，向Arthur伸出雙臂。

令Merlin意外的是，Arthur向David伸出了手，好像要接過寶寶似的，但又放下了。他幾乎是立刻就收回了動作，但Merlin因一股突然的衝動，決定踏出一步。

「你想餵他嗎？」Merlin柔聲問道。

Arthur猛地抬起了頭。「我不──呃，我不知道該怎麼做。」他坦承道。

「我教你。」Merlin以一樣平靜的音調說。Arthur盯著他看了好一會兒，然後點點頭。

Merlin抬起下巴。「在那裡找個位子坐下，好嗎？」Arthur轉身坐下時，Gaius懷疑地看著Merlin，但Arthur一面向他們，他便馬上收回了視線。

「手像我這樣，」Merlin說，讓Arthur看他抱孩子的姿勢。Arthur看了一會兒，然後學著做。「很好，我現在把他給你了，好嗎？」

Arthur僵住了，然後呼出一口氣。「好。」

「但是，」Merlin轉向Gaius，「Gaius要先讓你的襯衫不會沾上二手牛奶。」

聽到指示，Gaius用誇張的動作拿出一條茶巾，Arthur看起來更不安了。Gaius把那張印著布里斯托古蹟的色彩鮮艷的布料披過Arthur的肩膀，好像那是上等的絲綢似的，然後退後一步，贊許地點點頭。

Merlin咬著嘴唇好忍住笑容，他彎下身把寶寶交到Arthur懷裡。他靠得很近，Arthur的眼睛近看更美，而且看起來很沒信心。他想給Arthur信心，但克服他的恐懼最好的方式就是讓他試試。

David的重量一離開他手中，Merlin便慢慢起身，確定Arthur抱得夠穩。Merlin鬆了一口氣，因為Arthur的大手和Merlin的一樣穩穩地抱住了David，寶寶的頭靠在他的臂彎裡。David沉默地盯著他看，那長長的一刻令人屏氣凝神，然後他開心地發出尖叫，並揮舞著手臂，想碰到Arthur的鼻子。Arthur馬上傾身，讓David小小的手指撫過他的臉。

「哈囉，你好呀，」Arthur說，聲音有一點沙啞，Merlin得別過身一會兒，讓自己哽住的喉頭緩和下去。天啊，他是怎麼了？他看過很多抱著孩子的男人，但不知怎地，看Arthur猶豫地踏出第一步，令Merlin的心激動不已。

Merlin看向Gaius，發現老人的眼睛亮著水光。 _看來不是只有我，_ Merlin心想。他安靜地從Gaius手上拿過奶瓶，和他相視而笑。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


從那天起，Arthur每晚都準時回家，雖然他通常會把工作帶回來做，以避免被父親說教。他花更多時間和David及Merlin在一起，甚至有的早上他不和家人一起吃早餐，只為了在上班前能親自餵寶寶。而當他去上班時，他發現自己很難專注於工作上。他總是想著David今天會有什麼新進展，或是Arthur回家時David給他的笑容和擁抱(Merlin說David太小了，還不會真的擁抱，但Arthur不理他)。考慮到他下降的效率和工作成果，Arthur終於給自己定了些規矩，決定如果一整個早上都專心工作的話，就獎賞自己午餐時間給Merlin打電話，問問David過得如何。

Merlin接到Arthur的第一通電話時有點驚訝，但他很快就習慣了，有時他讓David咿咿呀呀地講電話，自己向Arthur報告。一週下來，他們的聊天時間長了，話題也越來越廣，除了David之外，他們也談論美食和電影和音樂和足球。Merlin認為Monty Python*超棒，但他受不了豆豆先生。他熱愛印度菜和摩洛哥菜，但討厭油炸食物。他告訴Arthur他做過的各種奇怪工作，從咖啡師到門房。作為回報，Arthur告訴他，他十七歲時曾在一間土耳其烤肉店(kehab，類似沙威瑪)打過一個夏天的工，因為他想要證明給父親看他有能力自己賺錢。

Monty Python：蒙提‧派森，英國的喜劇表演團體

Merlin的笑聲令人心情愉快。「我能想像你穿著油膩膩的圍裙，站在櫃台後賣速食的樣子。我想你一定愛死了。」

「我的確很喜歡。」Arthur坦承，不再為自己把從沒告訴過人的事情告訴Merlin感到驚訝。「好像半個倫敦都來光顧似的，而老闆娘Mrs. Haddad好像每個客人都認識。我大部分關於顧客關係的事都是從她那學來的。」他微笑。「我仍然時不時去探望她，但已經幾個月沒去了。」

「我們明天就去，」Merlin脫口而出。「你、我、David三個一起。」

Arthur驚訝得好一會兒沒回答。一會兒後，Merlin說，「我是說，我們不必──」

「不，」Arthur打斷他，「這是個好點子。我想去。」

「喔，」Merlin說。「那──呃，很棒。」他說。Arthur從那語氣中能聽見Merlin臉上傻乎乎的笑容，他不禁好奇自己是什麼時候開始在腦中想像Merlin的臉的。也許從電話一接通開始吧。

掛上電話後，Arthur得面對一個事實，就是雖然他花很多時間想David，但他同時也花太多時間想Merlin了──而且那些想法越來越令他困惑。他不只一次發現自己想著Merlin的微笑，他放鬆的笑聲，他變化莫測的藍眼睛，和他靈巧的手。他從未如此看待一個男人──或說，沒感受這麼強烈過。他沒向Morgana說實話，他之前曾被男人吸引過，但沒強烈到考慮付諸行動。自從畢業並成為百貨的合夥人後，他就幾乎沒時間和女人約會了。想到和男人約會說不定得適應一套新的約會規則，就覺得太耗時間了。當然，他知道自己不管想和哪個性別約會，都不會花上太大力氣，但他不是輕易和人交往的那種人。也許人家會覺得他難搞，但他並不放在心上。

不論他對Merlin或他的手有什麼想法，他都不可能化心動為行動。撇開他們的友情不提，Merlin仍受僱於他，他不能佔他便宜，這是濫用職權。

另一個問題是，如果Merlin對他也有好感，他會怎麼做。Arthur不知道Merlin若付諸行動了，自己該如何回應。如果Merlin用那獨有的深情眼神看著他，然後走向前，用那雙豐滿、柔軟而溫暖的嘴唇親吻了他，他會怎麼做？他會輕輕推開Merlin，並列舉各種他們不該在一起的原因嗎？或是按住Merlin那銳利的髖骨，側著頭，讓他們的嘴能更緊密契合──

「Arthur？」

Arthur抬頭看見他父親正站在他辦公室門口，皺眉看著他，並發現Uther很有可能已經在那裡站很久了，而他正在──呃，幻想著和Merlin接吻。「是的，父親？」Arthur努力以冷靜的語氣說。

Uther又打量了他一會兒，然後說，「我決定這個週末讓你去利物浦。」他說，「我得飛去蘇黎世，這對你是個好機會，去認識認識供應商們。」

Arthur眨眨眼。「利物浦？」他呆呆地說。

「進口大會，記得嗎？」他父親提示他。「不到一個月前你求我讓你去的那個？」

Arthur點點頭，想起來了。「對，是的，抱歉，利物浦，當然。」他說。「活動今晚開始，不是嗎？」

「今晚，是的。」Uther頓了下。「除非你這個週末有更重要的計畫。」

雖然Arthur沒寫在行程上，但現在「陪David和Merlin，時間越多越好」是他待做清單的第一項，下一項是「去拜訪Mrs. Haddad，順便買土耳其烤肉」。想到沒辦法做這些事，他感到意外地失望。但Uther絕不會同情Arthur，不論他想幫David練肌肉，或想聽Merlin每次看見寶寶做了什麼事而開心大笑的聲音。對父親來說，生意第一。永遠如此。

 _沒多久之前，你也是生意第一。_ Arthur腦中一個小小的聲音提醒著他。

「沒有，」Arthur說，「我沒什麼重要的事要做。」

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「我恨利物浦。」Merlin一接起手機Arthur便說。

Merlin將被子拉到下巴，手機按在耳朵上，並滾到床的另一側，才不會吵到在嬰兒床裡熟睡的David。「我想整座城市都傷心得哭了喔，」他微笑著輕聲說。「大會怎麼樣？」

「無聊得像看泥巴乾掉一樣。」Arthur答道。「他今天如何？」

Merlin猶豫了一會兒。David今天第一次翻身了，但如果Merlin在Arthur心情這麼差的情況下告訴他，Arthur一定會因為錯過這一刻而失望得不得了。「挺好的，」他說，「今天我把他放在地上的時候，他完全沒有哭鬧，而且他今天下午把上半身撐起來了三次。」

「他容忍了你差勁的節奏感嗎？」

「他沒明說，」Merlin坦承。「但顯然我不是他的最愛。」

Arthur笑了，Merlin感覺打心裡暖了起來，讓他睡意更濃了。今天過得很不錯，但也很漫長，他眼睛快張不開了。

「你明天什麼時候結束？」Merlin問道。

「中午前，但也不是我說了算。」Arthur答道。

「嗯嗯嗯，很好。」

「你要睡著了嗎？」

「啥？」Merlin含糊不清地說，逼自己打起精神來。「是啊，我是有點睏，抱歉。」

「才九點半。」

「David昨晚沒睡好，所以我也沒睡好。我想是腸絞痛。」

「你想？你沒帶他去看醫生？」Arthur問道，語氣突然變得嚴厲。

「當然沒。」Merlin困惑地答道。

「為什麼不？如果他痛得沒辦法睡覺──」

「Arthur，他很好。」Merlin安慰他，「他今天好多了。」

「喔，」Arthur說，聽來有些不好意思。「我想我反應過度了。」

「是的。」Merlin柔聲說。「我懂的。我昨天半夜也嚇得要死，相信我。」他停下，猶豫了一會兒，然後鼓起勇氣問道，「你真的很喜歡David，是不是？」

「我──」

「沒關係的，」Merlin打斷他。「我也是。但他只是暫時住在這裡，我們都不能忘記這點。」

「對，沒錯。」Arthur低聲說。「當然。」

「我和我媽談過這件事，」Merlin說。他沒告訴Arthur他昨天和他媽談了很多事情。當Arthur打電話回來說週末要出差時，他失望得不得了。當他赫然發現自己竟然理所當然的以為能佔用Arthur的時間，而不是安份地當個臨時保姆，他慌慌張張地打電話給了媽媽。

「她怎麼說？」

 _她說我聽起來像愛上了你。_ 「她說第一個總是最捨不得。而且不是每個人都能當寄養保姆。」

「我就沒辦法。」Arthur悶悶地說。

「是啊，」Merlin說，並吞嚥了下。「但，呃，你會是個好爸爸的。」

電話的那頭沉默了。「我不這麼想。」最後Arthur語氣緊繃地說。

「我知道，但我是這麼想的。」Merlin輕聲說。「David也是。」

「他的意見還可以聽，你的就難說了。」Arthur說，聽來放鬆許多，Merlin咯咯笑了起來。

「晚安，Arthur。」

「晚安。」Arthur低聲說。

Merlin半夜被David的哭聲吵醒時，他發現自己仍把手機握在手裡。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Arthur在星期天下午回到家，發現客廳比平時雜亂許多。Gaius正從灰塵密布的箱子裡拿出小飾品，Merlin正布置一棵聖誕樹到一半。Morgana和David坐在一旁，後者睜著大大的眼睛看著大家。

「你們在做什麼？」

「想要製造一點聖誕氣氛。」Morgana平平地說，「慶祝David的第一個聖誕節。」

Arthur皺起眉頭。「那棵是新的樹嗎？」

「是的。」Merlin說，弄好了一部分。「你家的樹是 _黑的_ ，裝飾品都是血紅色的。」他打了個寒顫。「看起來像吸血鬼家族似的。」

Arthur翻了個白眼，但他心裡其實是同意的。那棵舊樹是Uther的點子，或說他的裝潢師的點子。其他聖誕飾品也和那棵樹同樣風格，Arthur一直覺得它們很恐怖。

「我買了個新的。」Morgana驕傲地說。「別擔心，我在我們家店裡買的。」

Arthur嘆了口氣。「我不認為這樣爸會比較高興。」

「喔，Uther一定不喜歡的。」Morgana笑著同意道。「尤其等他看見我們在閣樓裡找到什麼。」她指向Gaius和那些盒子。

Arthur慢慢地轉向Gaius，後者拿著一個飾品走向他。「這些是你母親留下來的，Arthur。」他安靜地說。「她把聖誕節看得很重。」他微笑。「當然不是吸血鬼風格的。」

Arthur做了個深呼吸，低頭看見一組閃爍著光芒的玻璃鳥，有著色彩亮麗的尾羽。牠們看起來好快樂，好像會跳起來向他歌唱似的。他發現自己正伸手用指尖撫著其中一隻的羽毛。

他突然覺得喉頭一緊，於是他清清喉嚨，並點點頭說：「那麼，我上去換個衣服就來幫忙，好嗎？」他轉身想以最快的速度離開，但離開前他看見Merlin關切地看著他。

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「對不起。」稍晚他們一起坐在點亮的聖誕樹下時，Merlin說。Morgana和Gaius去睡了，David在樓上睡覺。嬰兒監聽器──也是Morgana今天買來的東西之一，因為她聽到Merlin沒有這個，大吃一驚──擺在桌上，要是David醒了，他們可以用這個聽到。

「為了什麼？」Arthur問道，望著Merlin。他正啜飲著一杯火熱托迪*，Merlin聞得到空氣中的威士忌氣味。

Hot toddy: 熱威士忌加糖和香料的喝法

Merlin比了比那散發柔和亮光的聖誕樹，上面滿是華美的聖誕飾品和閃閃發亮的金絲。「我只是在開那棵舊樹的玩笑，Morgana突然──反應很大。她說我說得對，黑色聖誕樹會讓David留下陰影，害他四十歲時得去做心理治療，我根本不是這麼說的，但──」

出乎Merlin的意料，Arthur笑了。「別擔心，」他說，「我很清楚Morgana是怎樣的人。她行動起來破壞力驚人。」他停了下。「但不只如此。你和David就好像催化劑，讓我們動起來，幫我們──」他停下，搖了搖頭。「算了。我累了，不知道自己在說什麼。」

Merlin不理會自己怦怦作響的心跳，及腦中那個叫他不要陷太深的聲音。「你爸不會喜歡這棵樹的，對吧？」他柔聲問道。

「不，我想他不會喜歡的。」Arthur說，並喝了一口飲料。「他從不說她的事。所有她的事我都是聽Gaius說的。」

「就是他把那些飾品搬下來的。」

Arthur轉頭凝望著聖誕樹。「我父親一直留著那些飾品。我想這有它的意義在。」

「是啊。」Merlin同意道。在聖誕樹的柔和光線中，Arthur的皮膚好像鍍上了一層光暈。Merlin努力管住自己的手，別伸手去碰他的臉頰。

當然，Arthur恰恰選在這時候回頭看他。他一定是從Merlin的表情中讀出了什麼，因為他眉心微微皺起，好像弄不清發生了什麼事一樣。然後他挑起眉毛，Merlin覺得自己的臉頰在發熱。

「我大概該──」Merlin開口，在沙發上動了動。但他還沒來得及起身，Arthur伸出沒拿酒杯的那隻手，抓住了他的手腕。

「Merlin？」Arthur問道，好像他的名字就是個待解的謎團。

「Arthur，別──喔，踏馬的。」Merlin嘆道，傾身輕輕地吻上了Arthur的嘴唇。

Arthur的嘴僵住了，Merlin在那一瞬間想著， _操，我犯了大錯，_ 然後Arthur側過頭，手攀上Merlin的手臂，撫上他的脖子。Merlin鬆了一口氣，呻吟著加深了這個吻，品嘗著Arthur唇上甜蜜的酒香。他伸出一隻手捧著Arthur的臉頰，發現他的皮膚就像他想像的一般溫暖。

Merlin不確定哪一個人先退開的，也許他們同時產生了這個念頭。這個吻軋然而止，Arthur退開來，雙眼圓睜。Merlin赫然發現，這是恐慌中的人才會有的表情。

「所以，」Merlin喃喃地說，「也許不是個好主意，是嗎？」

「別誤會了。那很──呃，很好。」Arthur試圖說，「只是這樣會──」

「有點複雜。」Merlin接話。

Arthur點點頭。「沒錯。再說，我們又沒有任何──」

「──共同點。」Merlin替他說完。「我是說，除了──」

「David，」Arthur接上，「而且就像你說的，這個情況是暫時的。」

「對。」Merlin低聲說。「我的確這麼說過，對呀。」

「你是對的。」Arthur加重了語氣說。「最好別投入太多感情。」

「對。」Merlin又說。「有道理。照顧嬰兒──會讓人感情豐富。我們得記住這只是──荷爾蒙。」Arthur盯著他看，Merlin擺了擺手。「好啦，不完全是荷爾蒙，不過──這是──」

「不，我懂你的意思，」Arthur僵硬地說，別過頭把酒一飲而盡。

「好吧。」Merlin困窘地說，「我該睡了。David再過兩個小時左右又會醒了。」他跳起來，好像沙發突然著了火似的。

「好的。」Arthur說，抬頭看他，然後又移開了視線。「那麼，晚安了。」

「晚安。」Merlin說，逃離了房間，心裡糾成一團。今晚他是不可能睡得著的。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Uther週三晚上從歐洲大陸回來後，看了那棵樹一眼，然後沉默地上了樓，沒對Morgana和Arthur說話。

「挺順利的。」Morgana快活地說。Gwen邀請Merlin去吃晚餐，Morgana自願照顧David。Arthur也想自願，但又想起他不該投入太多感情。但他還是坐在Morgana身旁，看著她餵David，替他拍嗝、換衣服，一起玩耍。寶寶躺在沙發上，Morgana身旁，高高舉著雙腳，入迷地看著自己穿著襪子的腳趾。

「你不是真的以為他會反應多良好，是吧？」Arthur從筆電中抬起頭問道，他正在為最新的銷售報告做筆記。再兩天就是聖誕節了，看來結果會不錯。業績並不值得大吹大擂，但也不是他們原先害怕的災難一場。擔心了幾個月之後，Arthur終於開始覺得卸下了重擔。但他沒感到預期的喜悅和放鬆，而是異常地心神不寧。

「不，應該沒有。」Morgana在說話，Arthur逼自己回到現實。「我該替他難過的，但我並不。從我父親說過的來看，你媽是個很棒的女人，他不該像那樣抹消有關她的回憶。」

「你要是像他那樣失去重要的人，就會多點同理心了。」Arthur對自己粗魯的語氣皺起了眉，Morgana臉色變得蒼白。

「我那樣想過，Arthur，」Morgana柔聲說。「但他對她絕口不提，對你也沒有任何好處，不是嗎？」

David挑這個時候開心地尖叫，並向Arthur揮舞手臂。Arthur向他微笑，但笑容很快又消失了。

「你最近怎麼回事？」Morgana問道。「你為什麼不陪David玩了？」

Arthur搖搖頭。「別問了，Morgana。」他說。她吸氣準備反駁他，Arthur對上了她的視線。「拜託。」

「Arthur──」

「我──我得打電話到紐約。」Arthur說謊，他合上筆電。「明天見。」他跑上樓，驚恐於自己發緊的喉頭和胸口，及心裡那個要他 _現在_ 就下樓回到David身邊的聲音，他想到自己和Merlin才吻了幾秒，他卻花了好幾個小時回味那個吻。

上帝救救他，他想要這一切，想要得不知如何是好。

當他經過父親半掩的書房前時，他默默祈禱自己不會被注意到。

「Arthur？」

Arthur閉了下眼睛，把筆電放在走廊的桌上，並強迫自己走進Uther的書房。「是的，父親？」

Uther坐在椅子上，手裡拿著一杯威士忌，領帶已拿下。他示意Arthur坐下，並問他要不要喝杯酒，Arthur婉拒了。

沉默在他們之間蔓延，但Arthur決定不先開口。畢竟是Uther叫住他的。雖然樹不是他買的，但有必要的話他會替Morgana和Gaius說話。

但當Uther終於開口，他說的話卻完全出乎Arthur意料之外。

「我想我一直不是個好父親。」

Arthur努力不讓震驚顯露在臉上，但他知道自己大概沒成功。「我不──這麼想。」

「我知道，因為你一直是個我不配擁有的好兒子。」Uther粗聲說，「但還是一樣，我原可做得更好，我應該做得更好。我知道現在對你來說已經沒有差別了，但我還是要說聲對不起。」

Arthur目瞪口呆地看著他。「我──不是的。對我來說有差別。」

Uther悲傷地搖搖頭。「我看見你和那孩子相處的樣子，勾起我好多回憶，有好的，也有壞的。有太多事我本可改變，也有太多事千金不換。」

Arthur被嚇壞了，他感到眼淚湧起。「那我呢？」他輕聲說。

Uther大惑不解地皺著眉。「什麼──」

「我是說，」Arthur沙啞地說，「我是你想改變的其中一件事嗎？你希望我從來沒出生過嗎？」

Uther看來像被Arthur揍了一拳。「天啊，Arthur，不。我保證，絕對不是的。」

Arthur揉揉眼睛。「好吧。」他喃喃地說。「那就──呃，那就好。」他起身。「抱歉，是不是──」

Uther清清喉嚨。「是的，這就是我想說的──」

Arthur點點頭，轉身走向門。

「Arthur，我──那個孩子……」

Arthur沒回頭。「爸，拜託。」他說，緊緊閉上雙眼。「我不想討論David的事。不是現在。」

「我只是要說，」Uther低聲說，「我為你感到非常驕傲。你是個很棒的父親。」

Arthur張開眼睛瞪著面前的門板。他知道自己該回話，提醒父親那孩子並不是他的，明確告訴他他並沒有當爺爺。

但這一瞬間，他想要那變成事實。而在這一瞬間，他感覺幸福美好。

「謝謝。」他說，微微轉過身，對父親擠出一個微笑，然後走出了房間。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


「我，呃，」喝了一杯自己帶來的酒壯膽後，Merlin開口說，「我昨晚吻了Arthur。」

「你吻了Arthur。」Gwen目瞪口呆地重覆道。

「是呀。」Merlin咕噥道，又喝了一口酒。

Gwen挑起眉毛。「怎麼樣？」

「棒透了。但也是一場大災難。」

「什麼大災難？」Lancelot問道，端著沙拉從廚房走出來。

「Merlin吻了Arthur。」Gwen說，Lance把碗放下，開始給大家分沙拉。

「歡呼吧。」Merlin悶悶地說。

「拜託，我們都是朋友。」Gwen哄著他，Lance在她身旁坐下，她伸手環住他的肩膀。「Lance一定也吻過幾個不該吻的人。」

「喔，上百個。」Lance笑著說。Gwen睜圓了眼睛，佯怒地扯著他的耳朵。

「所以你也認為我不該吻他囉？」Merlin問道。

Gwen嘆了一口氣。「Merlin。你自己覺得該怎麼做呢？」

「我不知道，」Merlin說，用叉子戳著沙拉。「我是說，這樣會太複雜不是嗎？我們在這麼短的時間內就那麼喜歡David，當我看著Arthur和寶寶在一起的時候，我分不清楚到底是因為他，還是──你知道，他和David在一起的樣子。等David被送走了──」Merlin吞嚥了下，驚訝於這件事有多難說出口，「──那我們對彼此來說又是什麼？」

「喔，Merlin，」Gwen柔聲說，「也許你想太多了？我是說，Arthur和David在一起的時候並沒有變個人呀，他仍然是Arthur。所以如果你喜歡他──」

「那就上吧，」Lancelot插嘴。「畢竟，猶豫不決的人沒辦法抱得美人歸……呃，抱得紳士歸。」

Gwen給了Lance一個眼神，意思是 _你完全是個傻瓜但我還是愛你。_ Merlin倒抽了一口氣，因為他發現自己有多麼嚮往也能從某個誰那裡得到一個這樣的眼神。

喔，去他的某個誰。

「好啦，」他說，「事情真的沒那麼簡單，好嗎？通常對方也該有所表示的。」

Gwen皺眉。「他對你沒感覺嗎？」

「我不知道，」Merlin含著滿嘴沙拉說，「他有點──嚇到了。我們都是，其實。」

「喔Merlin，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」Gwen甜蜜地說，拍拍他的手臂。「這代表你們天造地設。」

「哈哈。」Merlin說，Lance憋住一聲竊笑。

「說真的，親愛的，」Gwen說，「Lance說得對。為了你自己好，你該弄清楚你和Arthur之間到底是怎麼回事。」

「我就怕你這樣講。」Merlin嘆道，垂下了頭。

「把沙拉吃掉，對你身體好。」Gwen命令道。

「好的媽咪。」Merlin說，但露出了笑容。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


隔天就是平安夜了，Arthur和前四年一樣盡責地和Morgana及父親一起坐車到店裡。一路上平靜無波，他們三人討論著Uther在蘇黎世的會議結果。但Arthur早該猜到好時光持續不了多久。

「所以，Merlin會和我們一起吃聖誕晚餐嗎？」Morgana問道，司機駛過早晨的車流，再過幾個街區就到百貨公司了。

Arthur僵住了。他真的沒想到這件事，他該放Merlin假，讓他回家過節的。他得馬上給Merlin打電話──

「Arthur？」Morgana問道。

「我不知道，」Arthur板著臉說。「我待會問。」

「不必麻煩了，我問過了。」Morgana伶俐地說。「Merlin說他通常回家和他媽媽一起過聖誕，所以我給他放了兩天假。」

「謝謝你。」Arthur空洞地說。他早該猜到Merlin不會和他們一起過聖誕，但他還是覺得很失望。

「不客氣，親愛的。」她甜甜地說。「打起精神來，至少你可以多花點時間和David在一起。」

Arthur回以一記眼刀，但她只笑了笑。

接下來Arthur並沒有過得比較順利，到了十一點他已經放棄了。他沒辦法專心工作，腦中不停浮現瘋狂的畫面，想像著他和Merlin一起扶養David，開心地看他日漸成長。當他開始想像David在一個秋日在後花園搖搖擺擺地學步，他知道自己在辦公室已經坐不住了。

他不知怎地到了Soho，他懷疑自己搭了地鐵，但又不太確定。他在街上亂晃，最後走進樂施會商店(Oxfam shop)。他給David挑了一些品質不錯的玩具和幾件衣服，但不知給Merlin買什麼好。他站在一條走道中間看著顏色亮麗的圍巾，覺得絕望得要死。這時一位店員走向他，臉上掛著親切的笑容。

「需要幫忙嗎？」她問道。

「我不知道。」Arthur說，「我在替一個──朋友找禮物。他──」Arthur停下，不知怎麼用寥寥數語形容Merlin。「他很難挑禮物。」

「您考慮過我們的慈善禮物嗎(Unwrapped Gift)？」店員問道。

Arthur搖搖頭。「沒有。我在哪裡可以找到？」

店員笑得更開了。「它們不在架子上，您可以來一下櫃台嗎？我有一本目錄可以給您參考。」

一段時間後，Arthur搭地鐵去了另一間店，這間店他熟悉得多。Mrs. Haddad擁抱歡迎他，他也以同樣的熱情回應了擁抱，等他們放開對方，她的笑容如此慈愛，令他想馬上撲回她懷裡。

「你看起來很累，Arthur。」她說，他們在店後面一個小桌子旁坐下。「你最近工作太辛苦了。」

「我──呃。不只是工作的關係。」他聽見自己這麼說，「我有──這說來話長，我有了個孩子。」

「你結婚了沒告訴我？」Mrs. Haddad不高興地問道。

「不，我沒結婚。就是──我說過這說來話長沒有？」Arthur可憐兮兮地說，揉著脖子。「不過他──他叫做David，他──」Arthur露出微笑，「──真的很不可思議。」

Mrs. Haddad回以笑容，拍拍他的手。「你會帶他來看我，對吧？」

「我會，」Arthur答道，「很快就來，我保證。」

他在快兩點時回到店裡，離打烊只剩一小時。秘書將他攔了下來。

「Arthur，有位Ms. Brightwood打來，她請你儘快回電。」

Arthur的心直墜谷底。「謝謝你，Owain。」他說，接過回電訊息。他走進辦公室，關上門，在位子上整整坐了五分鐘，才終於拿起電話。

「Mr. Pendragon，哈囉。」Ms. Brightwood說，「祝你聖誕快樂。」

「聖誕快樂，」Arthur答道，試著保持聲音穩定，但大概沒成功。

「我很高興能在佳節給你帶來好消息。我們替寶寶找到了收養家庭。」

 _David_ _，_ Arthur想說。 _他的名字是_ _David_ _。_

「那真是太好了。」他說，「他們──什麼時候會準備好？」

「隨時可以，」Ms. Brightwood高興地說。「不過，我知道我通知得很突然，所以我能理解如果你沒辦法今晚就送寶寶來。聖誕過後的星期一可以嗎？我們可以十一點在我辦公室見面，處理一下手續。Mr. Emrys必須到場，因為他是正式的照顧者，但你是他的雇主，所以我決定先通知你。」

「不必通知Merlin，」Arthur以最平板的語氣說。「我今晚告訴他。」

「謝謝你。」Ms. Brightwood說。「我今天有好幾通電話要打，你替我省下了時間。」

「樂意為之。」

「那麼，我們過完節後見。保重，祝一切順心。」

「你也是。」Arthur說。

他真為自己感到驕傲。他掛上電話後才開始發抖。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Merlin困惑地看著Arthur給David洗睡前澡。Arthur的上衣被寶寶潑濕了，貼在皮膚上，臉頰因費力而泛紅的，他看起來比過去一整週都要快樂。

但考慮到他過去一整週似乎都非常不開心，Merlin覺得他現在只是相對來說心情比較好而已。再說，他不禁注意到Arthur每次對David笑，不論是大笑或微笑，似乎都不是發自內心的快樂。

Arthur今天下午提早回家後，堅持要自己照顧David。雖然他怕做錯，有徵詢Merlin的意見。「我接下來幾天都要獨力照顧他，」Arthur告訴他，「所以要練習一下。」

這完全是胡扯。他倆都知道，有Morgana和Gaius幫忙，Arthur不必練習也能把David照顧得很好。不，一定是今天發生了什麼事，不幸的是Merlin完全不知道要怎麼從Arthur口中問出來。他們對彼此還不夠了解，Merlin也不知道他們是否會有彼此了解的一天，或他想不想要那樣。所以他沒問，而是任Arthur去練習，只在Arthur問他問題時指點一下。

「好了，小傢伙，來擦乾囉。」Arthur對David說，把他從浴缸裡抱出來。寶寶在Arthur手中亂扭，但Arthur很快地抱牢他，Merlin驚訝地發現他的動作相當自信。他看著Arthur輕輕把David放在鋪在地毯上的毛巾上，用毛巾兩端把他擦乾。

拍上爽身粉並包好尿布後，Arthur費力替扭來扭去的David穿上衣服，把他交到Merlin懷裡，然後跑回自己房間去換上乾衣服。回來後，他一路唱著 _聖誕老人進城去_ ，大吹大擂地抱著David下樓，雖然他們的聖誕遊行只有三個人。

「有人說過你有點瘋瘋的嗎？」Merlin說，克制不住聲音裡的喜愛之情。

「從來沒有，」Arthur答道，抱著David走進客廳。「我是個受人尊重的企業家，你知道的。」

Merlin忍下一聲大笑。「五分鐘前你還全身溼答答的，身上沾了嬰兒吐出來的牛奶。」

「你的重點是？」

Merlin搖搖頭，仍微笑著。「沒有重點。我們來這裡做什麼？」

「這個嘛，沒有好背景，我要怎麼送禮物呢？」Arthur問道。

Merlin皺著眉。「你給David買禮物？你不覺得──」

「我知道，投入太多感情了，是的。」Arthur輕快地說。他把David高舉過頭，然後放低，和他額頭貼額頭。「不過這是你的第一個聖誕節不是嗎？我們得讓它特別一點。」

「Arthur，」Merlin輕聲說，「他不會記得他的第一個聖誕節。但你會。」

「對，其實呢，」Arthur悶悶地說，小聲得Merlin幾乎聽不見。「這感覺也像是我的第一個聖誕節。」Arthur把David遞給Merlin，走到聖誕樹旁。他拿著兩個盒子回來，一個大方盒，和一個較扁的長方型盒子。他把第二個盒子遞給Merlin，後者愣愣地瞪著它看。

「給我的？」

Arthur抬起下巴，迎上Merlin的視線，他突然覺得無法呼吸。「對，」他說，語氣幾乎有些挑釁。「我知道你不相信聖誕，但──」

Merlin吞嚥了下。「不，我──我和我媽和Gwen還是會交換禮物──所以，我也給你和David準備了東西。」他哼道，「我把禮物放在樹下，這樣你明早就會看見，而且，你看，那不是傳統意義上的禮物，我不會那麼做，不過──」他停下，發現自己在胡言亂語，而Arthur正古怪地看著他。

「先打開你的如何？」Merlin說，微笑帶過自己的尷尬。他拿起大盒子，拆開緞帶。「David，這是什麼，嗯？Arthur送你的聖誕禮物！」

David著迷地看著，Merlin打開蓋子，看見裡面有好幾個柔軟的布玩具，是顏色鮮艷的叢林動物。「喔，David，看哪！」他喊道，把它們一個個拿出來，放在David的腿上。「這是長頸鹿，獅子，老虎，還有大象！太棒了！」David開心地尖聲大叫，拍打著玩具。Merlin把他抱到大腿上。Merlin覺得那些玩具隱約有些眼熟，但他想不起來。

然後他看見盒底的信封。「這是什麼？」他輕聲說，把信封拿出來打開。裡面的卡片非常眼熟，Merlin的心跳漏了一拍。「善款已以您的名義捐出至樂施會，」他讀道，「將用於建造圖書館，包括書籍購買及──」Merlin震驚地抬頭看Arthur。「你給他捐了座 _圖書館_ ？」

「呃，」Arthur說，臉有點紅起來。「其實捐了十份。我告訴他們其他九張不必寄了。」

Merlin凝視著他。仍紅著臉的Arthur拿起大象娃娃，在David面前揮動。David咯咯笑了起來。

Merlin單手扯著他那份禮物的緞帶，但它沒有David的緞帶那麼好解開，所以Arthur接過寶寶抱在自己腿上。「謝謝。」Merlin輕聲說，終於打開了鍛帶結。

裡面是一個深紅色圍巾，以深藍色毛線交織而成，以及又一個信封。Merlin的手指撥開信封口。他安靜地讀了上面的字，先吞嚥了下，等他確定自己能好好說話才開口。「關懷弱勢孩童。」他低聲說。他看向Arthur問道，「幾個？」

Arthur咕噥著聽不懂的話語。

「什麼？」

「一百個。」Arthur垂下眼睛含糊地說，臉頰潮紅。他聳了聳肩。「我又不是付不起。」

「我知道。」Merlin柔聲說。他一時衝動，伸手握住了Arthur沒抱著David的那隻手。「Arthur，你──」他放開手，轉而捧住Arthur的臉頰。Arthur閉上眼，迎向他的觸碰，一陣戰慄傳遍Merlin全身，而那和禮物一點關係也沒有。

「我，呃，」Merlin說，在他做出更多衝動行為之前抽開了手。「該你了。」他起身到樹下，拿出他昨天買的禮物。他拿著兩個信封回來，把其中一個遞給Arthur。Arthur皺著眉翻看著信封。

「很眼熟對不對？」Merlin說，咬著下唇，好忍住笑容。

Arthur打開信封，抽出卡片。「善款已以您的名義捐出至樂施會，」他讀道，「將用於婦女職業訓練......」他停下，無聲地讀完了剩下的部分，然後抬頭看Merlin。「你怎麼──」

「我每年送出的聖誕禮物都是這類的。」Merlin說。

Arthur又看了一下卡片。「這是──非常好的選擇。David的是什麼？」

「助產士訓練。似乎很適合。」他垂下頭。「但有那麼多選擇可以挑，你為何挑了樂施會？」

Arthur搖搖頭。「我今天──出去了一趟，看見了那間店，我覺得那看起來像你會去的地方。」

Merlin笑了起來。「你猜對了。」

「是啊，」Arthur微笑著說，「我知道。」

Merlin向David點點頭。「看看誰已經沒電了。」寶寶躺在Arthur胸口，閉著眼睛，小小的胸膛上下起伏著。他們同時抬頭看向對方，Arthur臉上傻氣的笑容無疑地和Merlin臉上的一模一樣。

「太興奮了，我猜。」Arthur輕聲說。

「大象挺令人興奮的。」Merlin點點頭，也輕聲說。

「聖誕快樂，Merlin。」

「聖誕快樂，Arthur。這句話我不是對每個人都說的。」

「我知道。」Arthur說。

他們凝視著對方，笑容慢慢褪去。Merlin感到心裡有什麼動搖了。Arthur端詳他的臉，好像尋找著一個未問出口問題的答案，Merlin不再閃躲，敞開心胸面對Arthur的審視。他能看出Arthur會意的那一刻，他的心跳加快，快得他以為會從胸口跳出來。

Arthur小心地將David抱起並站起來，Merlin起身跟著他。David一路熟睡，連Arthur把他放進嬰兒床時都沒醒。他們低頭凝視著寶寶，然後盲目地轉向對方。Merlin的手纏進Arthur的頭髮，Arthur的手則環住Merlin的腰，他們自然而從容地吻住對方，好像已這麼做了數年。

「這不只是荷爾蒙，對不對？」Arthur低聲說，嘴唇一路從Merlin的臉頰吻到耳朵。

「不。」Merlin喘道。「就算是，我也不在乎。」

「Merlin。」Arthur低聲說，抱得更緊了。

「去你房間？」Merlin說，從Arthur懷裡抽出身，最後一次檢查David，打開嬰兒監聽器，並從抽屜裡抓起監聽器的接收器。

他們毫不優雅地踉蹌跌過短短的走廊，然後終於能獨處了。Merlin將Arthur壓在門板上，用力吻著他，Arthur將Merlin緊緊按在自己身上，幾乎拉得他跌倒。Merlin呻吟著，空著的那隻手四處游走，Arthur的雙手則撫過他臀部的曲線。

「我得──」Merlin揮著嬰兒監聽器，抽身把它放在最近的平面上。他轉回來時，Arthur早已來到他身邊，再次摟住他的腰，帶著他到房間中央的大床上。

他們一起跌進床裡，雙手毫無效率地亂扯著彼此的衣服，直到Merlin吼了一聲，把他們兩人都翻了過來，Arthur平躺在床上。「等等。」Merlin坐在他身上，開始脫衣服。「我們那樣什麼也做不了。」他抓著毛衣下緣，把毛衣和裡面的t-shirt一口氣脫掉。

Arthur凝視著他好一會兒，然後伸手撫上Merlin赤裸的身體。Arthur的指尖刷過Merlin的乳頭時，Merlin咬住嘴唇，「操，」他喘道。

Arthur用指甲彈過其中一個肉珠，Merlin馬上皺著臉喊了一聲。

「對不起，對不起。」Arthur說，馬上縮手。「是不是──」

Merlin搖搖頭。「不，沒事的，只是那裡有點敏感。」他低聲說，「不能太用力。」

「我不知道，對不起。」Arthur又說，看來很沮喪。

「嘿，」Merlin說，傾身溫柔地親吻他。「怎麼了？」他退後時，看見Arthur臉紅了。

「我，呃，」Arthur說，清了清喉嚨。「我已經──非常久沒和人交往了。而且──我從來沒和男人做過。」

「你說『做』，」Merlin問道，「是指上床。」

Arthur抬頭盯著他，還不到瞪的地步，但也很接近了。

「我是說，」Merlin再度開口，「你之前和男人做過什麼？」

Arthur移開視線，臉變得更紅了。Merlin還不知道人的臉可以這麼紅。

「哇，真的？」Merlin尖叫道，「呃，那真是，我──受寵若驚。」

「我有想過，」Arthur防備地說，在他身下不安地扭動。「我只是──一直沒機會。」他又扭了一下，Merlin發現Arthur其實是想要掙出來。「也許我們不該──」

「Arthur，不，等等，」Merlin說，捧住Arthur的臉，逼他看著他。「拜託。如果你不想要，沒關係的，但如果你只是不想承認你不是事事都很行，就想退出──」

Arthur發出一聲不快樂的笑聲。「你注意到了，是不是？」

「我注意到了很多你的事。」Merlin低聲說，Arthur的表情變了，從封閉的表情轉為緊張而好奇。「我注意到你雖然一開始表現得像個混帳，但你對自己比對誰都嚴格。我注意到你每次嘗試不拿手的事情，就──」

「──就搞砸？」Arthur接話。

「就害怕自己會搞砸。」Merlin輕聲糾正他。「我能理解──沒有人想要受傷或失敗。但如果你從不嘗試新事物，你也許會錯失一些很特別的東西。」

Arthur凝視著他好長一段時間，在Merlin身下的身體完全地靜止，然後他怯怯地伸手，將Merlin的雙手握在手裡。「我很高興沒錯過David。」他低聲說，側過頭親吻Merlin的手心。「God，我不想錯過這個。不想錯過你。」他做了個深呼吸。「但我現在完全不知道該怎麼開始。」

Merlin小心地從他身上起來，躺在他身旁，翻到側面。Arthur跟著他的動作，也側躺面對他，一隻手按在他胸口。Merlin握住他的手，輕輕撫著手腕上的脈搏。「和你習慣的並沒有太大不同。」Merlin低聲說，靠過去溫柔地吻他。「這就很熟悉，不是嗎？」

「我想是的。」Arthur說，嘴唇刷過Merlin的唇。Merlin輕咬Arthur的下唇，用舌頭追隨剛才咬過的地方。Arthur嘆了口氣，張開嘴讓Merlin的舌頭探得更深，Merlin好整以暇地慢慢探入。

Arthur挫敗地吼了一聲，翻身把Merlin壓在床上，火熱的濕吻很快地令他們呼吸加重，四肢纏在一起。Arthur的手撫過Merlin的肋骨，令他顫抖不已地迎向那觸摸，就像植物迎向陽光一般。Merlin的手滑下Arthur的脊椎，最後停在臀部上。他能感覺到Arthur硬挺的陰莖隔著褲子貼著他的大腿，他抓住Arthur的臀部，鼓勵他動作。

「God，」Arthur喊道，將臉埋進Merlin脖子裡，扭動著髖部，然後撐起身子，將一隻手伸進兩人之間，撫摸Merlin勃起的輪廓。就算被中間幾層衣物隔開，Merlin也能感受到一股電流一路通到腳趾，他不禁仰頭呻吟。Arthur將其視為邀請，他吮吸Merlin的喉結，輕咬Merlin的頸靜脈。

「我得說，」Merlin喘著說，「要不是你先說了，不然我根本猜不到這是你的第一次。」

「該死，」Arthur輕笑著說。「我真不該多嘴。」他在Merlin身上又逗弄了一會兒，接著從他身上彈起來，好脫掉上衣及長褲。Merlin迅速脫掉自己的牛仔褲及內褲，扯掉襪子，像它們著火了一般。等他完全一絲不掛，Arthur正站在床邊，彎著腰脫下拳擊短褲。待他站直，Merlin欣賞著眼前的景象，從Arthur眼中那柔軟可愛的害羞神情，到他寬闊的胸膛，至那圓圓的膝蓋骨。Arthur的陰莖粗長紅潤，和他身上其他部位一樣美好，Merlin將雙腿垂在床邊，要Arthur走到他兩腿之間來。

Merlin傾身把頂端含入口中時，Arthur低聲詛咒了一聲，一隻手輕柔地按上Merlin的後腦勺。Merlin抬頭看見Arthur正低頭看著他，眼中是赤裸裸的渴望，令他得抓住自己的陰莖一會兒，好增加些自控力。他閉上眼繼續進行任務，沉醉於Arthur的味道和氣味，及他在他舌上的重量。當他開始吸吮，Arthur的手指抓住了他的頭髮，Merlin聽見他一次又一次地輕喚著他的名字。

Merlin在感到Arthur快要登上高峰時退開了，Arthur低頭暈眩地盯著他看，顯然被快感弄得傻乎乎的。Merlin牽著他的雙手，將他向前拉，發愣了好一會兒後Arthur順從了，他爬到床上，兩手按在Merlin的頭兩旁，而Merlin舒服地靠在枕頭上。

Arthur傾向前，兩人的陰莖蹭在一起，Merlin倒抽了一口氣。「現在，我能為你做什麼呢？」Arthur在他耳邊低聲說，伸手握住了Merlin，試驗地擼了一下。

「那樣──喔，操──非常好。」Merlin努力說出口，扭動著要Arthur繼續。Arthur的拳頭又熱又緊，簡直完美，Merlin怎麼都要不夠。「就──就──繼續保持──喔，喔，再久一點──」

然後Merlin失望無比地發現Arthur把手抽開了。「我正在享受呢！」Merlin抗議道，但Arthur已轉身，在抽屜裡翻找著。他回來時手裡拿著一管東西，Merlin的嘴馬上閉上了。

「我──呃。有時候會用在自己身上。」Arthur喃喃地說，瞥向Merlin。

「你──」Merlin倒抽了一口氣，瞬間腦中充滿了想像畫面。Arthur的意思一定是說他用潤滑劑來打飛機，不可能是──

然後Arthur擰開了蓋子，擠出一點在手指上，然後探向身後，Merlin的腦袋馬上停止運作了。

「Oh my God，」Merlin喘道。如果有人今天早上告訴他Arthur當晚會跨坐在Merlin大腿上，用一隻手指伸展著自己，他一定會覺得那人瘋了。但現實是Arthur就在他眼前打開著自己，咬著那豐滿的嘴唇，全身從臉頰到陰莖都紅著，這簡直太過了。

「就覺得你──不會相信。」Arthur咕噥道，扭動著臀部。於是Merlin試著握住Arthur的陰莖，但Arthur搖搖頭躲開了。

「不要，我撐不了太久。」

「Arthur，」Merlin說，將雙手放在Arthur的臀部上，而Arthur動了起來，用自己的手指操著自己。「Arthur，你想不想要──」

「我不確定，」Arthur說，閉上了眼睛。「不過，就算我想要──那樣，我們也不能。我不認為我有任何伊莉莎白時代後出產的保險套。」

「呃，」Merlin說，「我的牛仔褲口袋裡好像有一個。」

Arthur睜大雙眼僵住了，他瞪著Merlin看。「真的假的。」他慢條斯里地說。

這次輪到Merlin臉紅了。「不是我的。是Gwen昨晚給我的。」Arthur的眼睛睜得更大了，Merlin急急忙忙地補充道，「她只是──好吧，所有人都認為Gwen又可愛又親切，大部分時候是這樣沒錯，但她有時候愛亂鬧人，又通常是我──」

Arthur將空著的那隻手按在Merlin的嘴唇上。「Merlin？」

「嗯？」

「安靜一下子，好嗎？」

Merlin點點頭。

Arthur盯著他看了幾秒，做了個深呼吸，然後點點頭，好像下了個決定似的。他挪動雙腿跳下床，在地板上找著什麼。

Merlin接住Arthur朝他扔過來的牛仔褲，他抬頭瞪著他看。「你──你真的要──」

「如果你也想的話，」Arthur說。「我想試試。」

「只有一個條件，」Merlin說。Arthur挑起一邊眉毛，爬回床上。「如果你沒辦法繼續，不管原因是什麼，你一定要叫我停下來。」

Arthur交叉雙臂。「不是本來就該這樣嗎？」

「問題是你不會。」Merlin答道。Arthur驚訝地瞪著他看。 _我了解你，_ Merlin心想，並堅定地凝視著他。

Arthur抬起下巴。「好。」他說，鬆開了手臂。「我答應你。」

Merlin從口袋裡抽出保險套，把牛仔褲丟回地上。Arthur已經在床上躺平了，但Merlin按住他的手臂。「你可以跪起來嗎？」他輕聲說。

Arthur困惑地看了他一眼，但仍照他說的做。「對，就是這樣。」Merlin說，用輕柔的碰觸和話語引導他。「不，挺直上身，好嗎？靠床頭板近一點──很好。」

「這是什麼我不知道的複雜儀式嗎？」Arthur問道，他的緊張感一定在語氣中顯露無疑，Merlin移到他身後，用潤滑劑沾滿了手指。

「不完全是，」Merlin答道，吻著Arthur的肩膀，一隻手抱住他的胸膛，好穩定住他。「只是想要你有越多主控權越好。」

Arthur抓住Merlin的手臂。「天啊，Merlin，我──」未說出口的句子變成一聲長長的呻吟，因為Merlin正將一隻手指探進Arthur體內。

Merlin將額頭靠在Arthur背上，吸收著那傳遍全身的顫抖。Arthur又熱又緊，Merlin _現在_ 就想進入他。「還好嗎？」

「很好。」Arthur喘著，微微晃動臀部。「再來。」

Merlin順從地探入第二隻手指，Arthur僵住了，然後垂下了頭。「天啊，那真是──我想要──拜託──」

「好，」Merlin意會地說，他抽出手指，再一次伸入三隻。Arthur嗚咽了一聲，伸手到背後抓住Merlin的臀部，想把他拉近些。

Merlin親吻Arthur的脊椎頂端，延伸到脖子底端的位置。「還沒，」他輕聲說，「先把你準備好，好嗎？」

「我準備好了。」Arthur吼道，在Merlin大腿上搖動著，臀部刷過Merlin的陰莖。

「再一下下，」Merlin堅持道，轉動著手指，將它們推進到更深的地方。

Arthur跳了起來，抓著自己的下身。「天啊，求你──」他喘著氣，頭後仰靠在Merlin肩上，因不知羞恥的情欲而顫抖著。

「好，等我──」Merlin抽出手指，然後笨拙地弄著保險套。Arthur轉過頭來蹭著他的脖子、耳朵、臉頰，害他手眼協調能力變得很差。

「你一喊停，我就會停。」Merlin說。

Arthur有點瘋狂地點著頭。他挺直身子，向前靠，讓Merlin看見他已準備好了。然後Merlin開始進入他。

「噢。」Arthur說。

「太多了？會痛嗎？」

「當然會痛。」Arthur氣喘吁吁，「但不代表我想要你停下來。」他傾身，手撐在床頭板上，並開始往後推。Merlin低下頭，看見自己的陰莖慢慢進入Arthur體內。

「Arthur，」Merlin喘道，Arthur的臀部貼上他的皮膚，這次換成他全身顫抖了起來，他雙手先是抓著Arthur的臀部，然後往下滑，扶著他的大腿。

Arthur的肌肉在Merlin手掌上繃緊了，他撐起了身子，直到幾乎離開Merlin的碰觸。Arthur的指甲刮過床頭木板，他以磨人的慢速度動著。那一瞬間Merlin心想，不知道人有沒有可能死於性愛。

「你是要──把體力活──」Arthur喘道，再次抬起身子，但這次下來的力道猛得多。「──都丟給我做嗎？」

對於Arthur壞脾氣的質問，Merlin的回答是一記猛力向上戳刺，正好迎上Arthur向下的動作。Arthur抽了口氣，把頭向後甩，自那之後，兩人便被情熱、猛烈的戳刺動作和強烈得幾乎無法承受的歡愉淹沒。Merlin的手指探索著Arthur濡濕的皮膚，愛撫過肋骨和髖骨，他看著Arthur手臂及背部的肌肉收縮，微弱的燈光不斷在皮膚上投下不同的線條。

Arthur快要達到高潮了，他的動作變得更加狂亂、不顧一切，當Merlin覺得自己也快達到頂峰時，他讓Arthur坐下，緊緊將Arthur抱在胸口，將Merlin埋得更深。Merlin咬住Arthur的耳朵，終於握住了Arthur的陰莖，粗暴地撫慰著他，令Arthur全身顫抖，雙腿在Merlin的大腿上大大張開。

「噢，救命，」Arthur嗚咽著，當他的第一波高潮噴濺上Merlin的手，同時也絞緊了Merlin的陰莖。Merlin扭動著髖部，將自己的喊聲埋進Arthur的皮膚裡，他舌上嘗到了鹹味。

Merlin保持不動，一隻手臂環著Arthur的胸膛，另一隻手愛撫著他軟下的陰莖，直到Arthur挪開，Merlin才鬆開手。Merlin走到浴室，扔掉保險套，拿著一塊溼布回來，把Arthur擦乾淨，然後再躺回床上。

「所以，」Arthur關掉燈之後Merlin說，「呃，你──」

「嗯嗯嗯很好。」Arthur說，聽起來快睡著了。他抱緊Merlin，拉著他像條毯子似的半壓在Arthur胸口。Merlin嘆了口氣，挪了個舒服的角度，然後閉上眼睡著了。

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Arthur在聖誕節早上九點過後不久醒來，被David從嬰兒監聽器中傳來的哭聲吵醒。他感覺到Merlin在他身邊動了動要起來，於是伸手制止他。「我去。」他低聲說，Merlin翻身看他，凝視著他。Arthur克制不住自己，伸手撫過Merlin臉上的睡痕。

「你還好嗎？」他低聲說。

「很好。」Merlin答道，向他微笑。「你呢？」

「棒透了。」Arthur說，Merlin大笑出聲。

「去看看他吧。」Merlin說，Arthur下床時Merlin拍了他屁股一下。

Merlin的快樂令Arthur更加確信他做了正確的決定，雖然昨晚有些時候他因為瞞著秘密而感到罪惡感。但他真的找不到適當的時機說，他們先是交換禮物，然後Arthur又 _忙得不行_ ，再說──知道星期一就得和David說再見之後，Arthur的聖誕節已經夠悲慘了，沒必要也毀掉Merlin的聖誕。等星期天Merlin回來，Arthur就告訴他社會局在他回家期間打電話來了，他們什麼時候真正打來根本沒有差別。

他試著別去想聖誕一過就得把David送走的事。他唯一的慰藉就是他確定──這是花了大半個夜晚睜著眼睛思考後的結論──這是唯一合理的選項。過去三個禮拜非常美好，Arthur對每一刻都心滿意足，但他不可能繼續活在這居家生活的幻夢中。他不可能只為了喜歡和Merlin玩扮家家就領養一個嬰兒，或因為他每天早上醒來都在想今天David會有什麼新發現。在David來之前他過得很好，David走了之後他也會過得很好。

至於他和Merlin……Arthur當然想繼續和他見面。他挺──呃，好吧，他是有點迷戀Merlin，但也許他們最好先冷靜一會兒，緩解一下過去幾週來的情緒過載。在寒冷的晨光中，Arthur突然驚覺他們也許進展太快了，或許──

Arthur一看見David，就在嬰兒床前頓住了。「我的天啊。」他輕聲說。

David正不高興地哼哼唧唧，差一點就要大哭大鬧了。他想動動手腳，卻被毯子纏住。要不是他已經快發脾氣，那看起來還挺好笑的。

當然，他哭鬧是有原因的。Arthur昨晚把他放在床上時，David是躺著的，但現在他卻趴著。「David！」Arthur大喊，撥開毯子，把孩子抱進懷裡。「你會翻身了！我太為你驕傲了。」他的笑容讓David皺起的眉心舒開，露出一抹微笑。Arthur將他高舉過頭，然後放低，和他額頭貼額頭。「等我告訴Merlin這個好消息，小夥子，他會給你搔癢癢搔到尿出來。」Arthur頓了下，檢查David的尿布。「哼嗯，你已經尿出來了。好的，我馬上處理。」

迅速換過尿布後，Arthur高興地發現自己完全不需要找Merlin幫忙，他替心情好多了的David換上乾淨衣服，抱著他走過走廊。

「Merlin，你一定猜不到David──」他突然停下，發現Merlin正在講手機。Merlin低著頭，表情無法解讀，他已穿上了牛仔褲，但仍裸著上身。Arthur瞪著他緊繃弓起的肩膀，看出了有什麼事非常、非常不對勁。

「是的，」Merlin低聲向電話說，「謝謝。也祝你聖誕快樂。」

Merlin掛上電話，抬頭看Arthur，他的表情尖銳而懾人，Arthur覺得胸口受了致命的一擊。

「是Ms. Brightwood。」Merlin說。「她說昨天忘了告訴你，如果你留著買嬰兒用品的收據，你可以星期一帶去，可以退一部份的款。」

「Merlin，聽我說。」Arthur開口。

「你什麼時候才要告訴我？」Merlin問道，聲音平靜地令人不安。「星期日來車站接我的時候嗎？還是要等到我們送David去醫院的路上？」

「她昨天下午打來我辦公室的，」Arthur坦承。「我只是想要我們──我們三個──好好過節，我不想要毀掉你的聖誕節，我以為──」

「你錯了，」Merlin厲聲說。「你應該告訴我，就這麼簡單。沒有別的做法。」

「如果我說了呢？」Arthur反駁道。「那又如何？什麼也不會改變。」

Merlin凝視著他很長一段時間，端詳著他的表情。這是第一次，Arthur看得出Merlin對他找到的答案感到失望。

「不，我想不會。」Merlin說，起身從地上撿起上衣。

「求你了，」Arthur說，突然發現Merlin要走了。「我們能不能──」

「那這──又是什麼？」Merlin質問道，比了比床。「獎勵我工作做得不錯？」

「不，當然不是。你──聽著，我知道你要和David分別很難過，我也是。但我想了很多，這是最好的決定。你知道的。」

Merlin苦澀地笑了一聲。「喔Arthur，」他空洞地說，「我以為我們很久以前就建立了共識，你的管理風格對我無效。」

Arthur張開嘴，但說不出話。

Merlin套上上衣，捲起袖子，一隻手耙過亂糟糟的黑髮。「我知道我這樣不講理，我很生氣，但更氣自己，不是氣你。我以為我們在同一條船上，我以為我們開始站在同等的地位上。但那不是真的，是嗎？你永遠都是頂樓辦公室的混帳，而我永遠是戴著蠢帽子的白痴。」

Arthur後退一步，好像被Merlin揍了一拳似的。他能感覺到情況正失去控制，痛苦和絕望正快速變成挫折感和怒意。「我從來不這麼想，從第一天早上認識你開始，我就沒有那樣看待你，但如果你仍認為我──」

「我不這麼想。」Merlin安靜地說，他冷硬的表情軟化了，變成Arthur更熟悉的表情。「當然不，Arthur。但我怎麼想不重要，在你內心深處，你仍認為你就是那樣子。未來某一天，你就會忘記你曾經──」Merlin突然停下，做了個深呼吸，然後再度開口，「──是個更好的人。」他搖搖頭。「等到那時候，我會無法承受的。對不起。」

「Merlin──」Arthur開口。

「什麼？」Merlin低聲說。

Arthur凝視著他很長一段時間，然後挫敗地搖了搖頭。

「我可不可以，呃，」Merlin說，比了比David，「最後一次？」

Arthur無言地將寶寶交到他手上，David嚴肅地看著Merlin，好像發現了氣氛不對勁。

「我會想你的，小傢伙。」Merlin輕聲對David說，臉上帶著笑，但眼裡閃著水光。「請不要忘了，你很美，你又強壯，又聰明。」他抱緊David，Arthur得別開視線，因為他的喉頭緊得可怕。等他轉回來，Merlin已經把David放在床上了。

「再見，Arthur。」

Arthur沉默地起身，目送Merlin離開。他感覺太過無助，無法阻止Merlin，甚至無法開口回答。David發出了一個不高興的聲音，爭取Arthur的注意力。Arthur重重地在他身旁的床上坐下，摸摸他的小肚子安撫他。

「對不起，」Arthur喃喃地說，「對不起，親愛的。」

  


 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


 

「起床囉，懶惰蟲。」

Merlin呻吟著翻了個身，閉緊眼睛想阻擋射進他左眼的陽光。「嗯嗯嗯，幾眼了？」他含糊地說。

他感到床陷下去，一隻手溫柔地撫過他的頭髮。「快十點了。」他的母親答道。

Merlin張開眼跳了起來，「喔，操，我本來要帶你出去吃早餐的，對不起──」

Hunith捏了捏他的肩膀。「還有很多時間。」她說。

Merlin揉了揉臉。「我不知道我為什麼睡過頭──」

「可能因為你過去三個禮拜都在照顧嬰兒？」母親柔聲提醒他。

「喔，對呀，」Merlin空洞地說，慶幸自己的臉仍埋在手裡。「我想大概就是這個原因。」他逼自己露出和善的表情，但抬頭看見Hunith正關切地看著他。

「怎麼了？」他小聲說。

母親挑起眉毛。「這正是我要說的，你要現在就談呢，還是吃早餐時再談？」

Merlin瞪大眼睛。「你怎麼知道的？」他搖搖頭。「好吧，對，你總是知道事情不對勁。就是，我，呃──好吧，我辭職了。或說，我的工作結束了，但我決定在被解雇之前先辭職。所以技術上來說我是辭職了，不過──」

母親捧住他的臉。「你早就知道這份工作是短期的。你有別的煩惱，說出來吧。」

Merlin閉上眼睛，放棄了抵抗。「我做了你要我別做的事。我投入太多感情了。」

「對David？還是Arthur？」

「都是。」Merlin坦承。「這整件事。我就是在扮家家，我也知道，但不知怎地就假戲真作了。」他咬緊牙根，對抗心裡空洞的感覺。「至少我是假戲真作了。」

「Arthur沒有嗎？」

Merlin吞嚥了下。「他對我說謊。」他低聲說。「我以為──好吧，我不知道我以為怎樣。我想從來就沒有一絲成真的希望。」

「喔，甜心，我很遺憾。但你為什麼昨天不告訴我呢？」

Merlin張開嘴，然後又閉上了。「不知道。大概我不想要毀掉你的聖誕節吧。」他說，Arthur的話語諷刺地在他腦中響著。

母親將他擁進懷裡。「只要你和我在一起，我的聖誕節就永遠不可能被毀掉。」她說，緊緊抱了他一下才放手。「起床吧，你答應今天要和我出去吃早餐的，我等著呢。」

Merlin露出微笑。「謝了。你真是個好媽媽，有人告訴過你嗎？」

他的母親摸摸他的臉。「我想可能有人提過一兩次吧。」

  


 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


 

Penelope Brightwood今天過得很不順。事實上，她過得糟透了，而現在還不到午餐時間呢。不過，考慮到她的節禮日(Boxing Day，12月26日)處理了兩個緊急安置案件和隨之而來堆得像馬特洪峰一樣高的公文，她知道自己今天早上來上班時的狀態就不是很好。所以她試著為良好的態度付出額外的努力，這就是為什麼她馬上從十開始倒數，做了個深呼吸，才開口回答該死的Arthur Pendragon剛剛發表的驚人說詞。

「對不起，你可以再說一次嗎？」

「我說David是我的孩子。從一開始就是我的。」

Penelope看向仍在安全座椅裡熟睡的嬰兒。他臉頰紅潤，明顯比幾週前健康許多。她嘆了口氣，把手肘撐在桌子上，閉上雙眼，捏了捏鼻樑。「請別介意，我只是有點頭痛。」她輕聲說。「你說他是你的孩子，意思是生理上的。」

「是的，當然。」

Penelope張開眼睛。「但你卻把這孩子帶來醫院，交給社會局。」

Pendragon抬起下巴。「我帶他去醫院，因為他被丟在我店裡，我得先確定他身體健康。然後醫院通知了你，一切都發生得太快，我──」

「那他的母親在哪裡呢，Mr. Pendragon？」

Pendragon的下巴抽動了一下。「我不知道。她把寶寶丟在店裡，只留下一張紙條，說這是我的孩子。」

「你留著這張紙條嗎？」

他搖搖頭。「我──被嚇壞了，所以把它燒了。但她把監護權給了我。她說不想要孩子，責任太重了。」

Penelope停住了。整個紙條的說詞聽起來很不可信。「她的名字是？」

Pendragon的視線移到寶寶身上。「我最好別說。她要求我不要透露她的名字，不然會──讓她的家人難堪。他們挺──呃，挺傳統的。」

Penelope銳利地看著坐在她面前的這位男人。「所以你曾和她交往過。」

「很短，在一年多前，只有一兩週而已。我們其實根本不熟。後來就沒見過了。」

Penelope的頭一陣抽痛，她抿起嘴唇。「我無意冒犯，但你為何確定自己是孩子的父親？」

「我做過測試。」他急忙說，「在一個國外的小診所。」

「我知道了。」Penelope現在確定他在說謊了。從他的語氣，他泛紅的臉頰，和他防衛性的肢體語言。她告訴自己她該質詢他，要他交出那大概不存在的測試結果的副本，但她喉中有什麼堵住了那些話。也許是他眼中藏不住的奇怪的神色，一定要說的話，那看來像是絕望。

「Mr. Pendragon，」她慢慢地說，「這個孩子──」

「David，」Pendragon安靜地說，「他的名字是David。」

Penelope細看他的表情。「Arthur，」她以一樣低的音量說，「你為什麼想撫養David？」

Pendragon張開嘴，然後又合上了。他低頭看著寶寶──David──在那一刻，Penelope在他臉上看見了純粹的愛，令她忘記了呼吸。「因為，」他低聲說，「因為他是我的兒子。因為即使我和他相處的時間很短，但他已變得無可或缺。也因為我認為他和我在一起會快樂。」他抬頭看她，是的，那絕對是絕望。「我會當個好爸爸，Ms. Brightwood。我知道我做得到的。告訴我我該簽什麼文件才能帶他回家。拜託，我──我什麼都願意做。」

Penelope靠回椅背上。她想到自己背後的櫃子，裡面塞得滿滿的都是還沒找到幸福歸宿的孩子的資料，也許永遠都找不到。她想著有時血緣和好父母一點關係也沒有，她多麼想要為孩子寫下美滿結局呀。

這時，David動了動，張開了眼睛。Pendragon立馬轉向他，孩子臉上剛出現的蹙眉表情一見到他便消失了。他尖叫了一聲，向Arthur伸出手，Arthur把他從安全座椅上解開，抱進懷裡。

「喔，哈囉，」Arthur低聲說，讓David小小的拳頭抓住他的手指。「今天早上過得如何呀？」

寶寶開心地咿咿呀呀回應，好像在對話一般。

「真的？太棒了。」Arthur說。「我不知道呢。謝謝你告訴我。」

「Mr. Pendragon，」Penelope說。

Arthur猛地抬起頭，他向他眨眨眼，好像完全忘了她還在那兒。「是的，抱歉。」他說。

Penelope做了個深呼吸。令她意外的是，她的頭痛似乎好轉了。「請別道歉，」她說。「你剛才幫助我做好了決定。」

  


 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


星期一晚上剛過八點時門鈴響了，Merlin和媽媽正在廚房裡泡熱阿華田，吃剩下的聖誕餅乾和Quality Street糖果。他們決定晚上不出門，要穿著睡衣來場「非常大酒店」( _Fawlty Towers_ _)_ 馬拉松。那是Merlin小時候最喜歡的電視節目──證明了他從小就怪怪的。

「不知道是誰，」母親嘆道。「而且我還穿著睡衣。」

Merlin放下馬克杯。「我去應門。」他說。

「謝了，甜心。」她微笑著說。等她上樓後，Merlin便打開前面的燈，並開了門。

Arthur站在門口，懷裡抱著David。寶寶一看見Merlin，就開心地發出一聲震裂人耳膜的尖叫，並向他伸出手臂。

Merlin後退一步，覺得天旋地轉。「什──你怎麼找到我的？」

「Guinevere給了我地址。」Arthur說。「我可以進去嗎？好冷喔。」

Merlin不悅地讓到一旁。「Gwen這個叛徒。」他咕噥道。

「別責怪她。我當時──還挺悲慘的，真的，她心很軟。」

「是啊，我們以前在學校時她常常撿流浪動物回來。」Merlin關上門，抱怨著。「我想和你的情況相似度很高。」

Arthur向沙發點點頭。「我可以坐下嗎？」他問道。

「可。」Merlin抱著手臂說。

「是因為David──」

「少拿孩子當藉口了。」Merlin厲聲說。「有話快說，說完就回去。」

Arthur皺著眉。「你──比我以為的還生氣很多。」他說。

Merlin大笑。「耶穌基督啊，Arthur，你以為呢？」

「你當然有資格生我的氣。但David想找你。」Arthur說，因為他就是個混帳。好像收到指示一樣，David再度沖著Merlin笑，並揮舞手臂。「他一直找你，想知道你什麼時候回家。」

「你真是沒心沒肺。」Merlin咬著牙說，握緊了拳頭。「你知不知道對我來說再次見到他有多痛苦嗎？你以為在他去收養家庭前我會想再見他一面嗎？」Merlin感到喉頭一緊，他低聲說，「拜託你走吧，現在就走。」

Arthur嚴肅地說：「Merlin，你不明白。他沒有要去收養家庭。」

Merlin困惑地搖搖頭。「什麼？」

「我今天早上去見了Ms. Brightwood，我告訴她David是我的孩子。」

Merlin瞪著他，仍反應不過來。「你──你是說你──你要養他？」

Arthur點頭。「我簽了份宣誓書，發誓David是我親生兒子，也經過公證了。她已經紀錄歸檔，對社會局來說這件案子已經結束了。我確定還有一堆其他法律文件要處理，不過那些晚點再說。我得先來見你。」

Merlin向後倚著牆。「太瘋狂了。你剛簽下一份一生的承諾。而且還發了偽誓。」他補上一句。

「是啊，我知道。謝了。」Arthur乾乾地說。「不過，以前似乎有人說過我會是個好父親。不論我對他說過什麼，我其實非常看重他的意見。」雖然語氣冷淡，但Arthur的唇角揚起一個小小的溫暖微笑。Merlin感到心裡軟化了，他努力維持架勢。

「你是不是忘了什麼？」Merlin追問。「幾天前你都準備好要把他送走了。為什麼改變了心意？」

Arthur垂著頭，等他開口，他的答案出乎Merlin的意料。「你記得我們剛認識的那天嗎？你和一個想要打掃玩具組當聖誕禮物的小男孩說話。」

Merlin警覺地點點頭。「我記得。」

「你告訴他永遠別停止追求他想要的東西，永遠別放棄夢想。當時我認為這是個好想法，但不太實際。畢竟我們每個人遲早都得對現實妥協，為了一百種不同的理由而放棄我們真正在乎的東西。」

他做了個深呼吸。「星期天晚上，我努力哄David睡覺，他哭得頭都要炸了。我不知道我哪裡做錯了，Gaius和Morgana也不知道，所以我一個人抱著他，想著你之前到底施了什麼魔法讓他乖乖睡覺，我告訴自己，打起精神來，Arthur，明天後你就不必哄他睡覺了，然後──」Arthur的聲音變弱，他低頭看著David，「──我知道的下一件事就是我，呃，我在哭。就是，抽泣得厲害。真是太可怕了，突然就這麼哭起來。」

「我一定是嚇到David了，因為他盯著我看，不哭了。我想他大概被我的眼淚滴到了。下一件我知道的事就是，我抱著他，他也抱著我──我知道你說他還沒辦法擁抱，但他真的在回抱我──我能感覺到他的呼吸噴在我的臉頰上。那感覺真是──我無法形容。」他頓了下，突然露出笑容。「然後他在我耳邊用最大音量哭了起來。我差點沒聾掉。」

Merlin吃驚地笑了一聲。

「我不想再妥協了，」Arthur柔聲說，向Merlin走了一步，然後再一步。「你曾告訴那個小男孩別讓任何人說他想要的東西很傻。就像你在聖誕節那天說的一樣，但阻止我的人一直都是我自己。在我的一生中，我一直告訴自己我不能這樣，我不該那樣，過去的三週內我盡最大努力說服自己，這個美好的生活──有你和David在的生活──只是個不可能成真的夢想。但昨晚，我終於叫我腦中的聲音滾開了。」

Merlin覺得自己的堅持正在崩解，Arthur向他走近，兩人之間不再有距離。David尖叫了一聲，向Merlin伸出手，拍打著他的手臂，於是Merlin放棄了。他鬆開交叉的手臂，讓David抓著他的手指。

「你爸會很高興的，」Merlin喃喃地說，低頭看著David。「他想要抱孫子。」

「那你想要什麼呢？」Arthur沙啞地問道。

Merlin短暫地閉上了眼睛。「這個嘛，有鑑於我已經愚蠢的愛上你們兩個了──」他抬頭，迎上Arthur驚訝的眼神。「我想我也想要你那個不可能的夢想。」

Arthur凝視著他一段時間，然後笑了，顯然大大鬆了一口氣。「喔，感謝主。」他嘆道。「或者，你知道的，感謝誰都可以。」

「我一直都相信水晶球的力量。」Merlin嚴肅地說。

Arthur傾身親吻他，Merlin熱切地回應，用空著的手捧著Arthur的臉。夾在他們中間的David發出了一個聲音，他們笑著退開了。

「我們暫時得保持在普遍級。」Merlin嗔道，額頭和Arthur的相貼。

「他總是要睡的。」Arthur說，挑動著眉毛。

「不要臉。」

滿面笑意的Arthur向David點點頭。「我們沒好好過上聖誕節。我要求你回家，我們好彌補一下。」

雖然聽到 _回家_ 令他不禁顫抖，但Merlin可不能放過這個。「你要求？」他揚起眉毛反駁道。

Arthur馬上收斂。「我謙卑地請求。懇求。乞求。跪地求。」

「好啦，不必講成那樣。」

樓上突然傳來一陣巨響，像好幾隻大象在練芭蕾似的。Arthur嚇了一跳，抬頭睜大眼睛看著天花板。「那是什麼？」

Merlin嘆了口氣。「那是我媽，她的意思是她要下來打斷我們了。所以我們最好別親熱了。」

「喔。」Arthur說，眼神仍看著上方。「你想她會喜歡我嗎？」

「她大概會先認為你有點混帳，」Merlin說，笑看Arthur佯怒地瞪圓了眼睛。「但我確定她最後會喜歡上你的。」

 

 ===The End===

 


End file.
